She
by Lorrana C
Summary: Rose e Bella se conhecem na faculdade, e se estranham a primeira vista, mas acabam descobrindo que a britânica mimada e a garota do Valley tem muito mais em comum do que imaginam; Uma amizade nasce. E uma viagem faz com que algumas coisas mudem, sentimentos novos apareçam e o relacionamento das duas mude...
1. Chapter 1

**She**

**Autoras:** Lory C e Vicky P.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros:** Romance, Lemon, Orange.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria.

**Sinopse:** Rose e Bella se conhecem na faculdade, e se estranham a primeira vista, mas acabam descobrindo que a britânica mimada e a garota do Valley tem muito mais em comum do que imaginam; Uma amizade nasce. E uma viagem faz com que algumas coisas mudem, sentimentos novos apareçam e o relacionamento das duas mude...

**As personagens:**

Rosalie Cullen ( keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24589242620 / she-victoria-carter-rosalie-cullen): Nasceu em "berço de ouro", sempre teve tudo o que quis. Foi extremamente mimada pelos pais, mas não é como essas patricinhas nojentas de Manhattan, apesar de se parecer muito com uma delas; chegou até a se portar como elas no High School, brincando de "queen", que segundo ela, era bem divertido. É um exemplo de Barbie, loira e sempre no salto alto, mas também vive com as mãos sujas de graxa por ficar mexendo em carros em uma das muitas oficinas mecânicas que o pai tinha espalhada pela América. É um pouco fútil, quer dizer, bastante, mas não é uma má pessoa. Vive para as compras e viagens. Devido ao trabalho da mãe com moda, vivia em Paris, Milão, Londres e São Paulo, os pólos de moda mundial. Mora em uma cobertura enorme no coração de Manhattan e têm alguns carros de luxo na garagem, ela é apaixonada por eles.

Isabella Swan ( keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24579485362 / she-loraine-brandon-isabella-swan): Vem de uma família simples, mas que sempre batalhou para dar a filha tudo o que ela precisasse. Nasceu no Valley, Califórnia, mas se mudou para NY junto com o pai assim que seus pais se separaram quando ela tinha quatro anos. A mãe era um pouco irresponsável e gostava de ser livre então continuou na Califórnia. Filha de um publicitário de uma grande empresa em NY, sempre estudou em escolas particulares, mas nunca se deixou levar pelas patricinhas que auto se titulavam parte da "realeza". Esse tempo em escolas caras lhe rendeu um conhecimento e gosto pelas coisas boas da vida, até mesmo compras, mas não era a prioridade dela. Bella preferia um Converse e seu fiel casaco de moletom alguns números maior que ela. Tem adoração por ser Camaro vermelho, entende pouco de carros, mas gosta muito deles contudo, é excelente na cozinha e trabalhos domésticos.

* * *

**N/A: Para acessar os links com as fotos, tire os espaços e troque os * por pontos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 1**

**Rose's POV**

Rolei na cama me virando para pegar meu celular jogado no chão que tocava aquela música infernal; era o despertador. Peguei o Blackberry com a bandeira da Inglaterra estampada - meu país de origem -, e desliguei o alarme, virei para o lado e voltei a dormir. Acho que cinco minutos depois o celular começou a tocar de novo, resmunguei e o peguei, e foi aí que eu vi a data e a hora; dia 8 de agosto, sete horas da manhã. Levantei da cama num salto correndo para o banheiro talvez desse tempo de tomar um banho rápido. O porquê da presa? Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula na faculdade, a minha faculdade e curso dos sonhos: Cinema na Columbia.

Saí do banheiro e entrei no closet para achar uma roupa decente.

– Vamos lá, você já tá em cima da hora - Resmunguei para mim mesma passando a mão pelo cabelo.

Comecei a pegar as roupas aleatoriamente pra ver se achava algo que me agradasse, mas nada parecia... Decente para o primeiro dia de aula. Achei um blazer McQueen e tentei montar o resto do look me baseando nele. Demorei mais do que o necessário com a escolha do sapato e com a maquiagem, meu cabelo molhado assim que secasse iria ficar ótimo mesmo então não me preocupei com ele.

Saí jogando minhas coisas dentro da bolsa e corri de volta para o quarto, peguei meu celular jogado no chão e saí de lá descendo as escadas correndo. Na sala de jantar minha mãe tomava o café da manhã lendo o jornal.

– Filha, bom dia - Ela sorriu para mim.

– Bom dia - Peguei uma maçã. - Tô indo, beijos - Quase corri para a garagem não dando a ela a oportunidade nem de dizer tchau.

Entrei na garagem tirando a chave do Bentley da bolsa. Entrei no carro e virei a chave na ignição, mas não houve resposta. O carro simplesmente não queria ligar.

– Merda, merda, merda! - Bati no volante e saí do carro.

Voltei para a casa correndo escada a cima em direção ao meu quarto, a chave do Porsche - meu outro bebê - ficava dentro do meu closet. Fui à gaveta que ela ficava e não a achei.

– Puta que pariu, é hoje - Quase gritei e saí do quarto indo para a sala de jantar. - Manhê! - Gritei arrastado. - Viu a chave do Porsche por aí?

– Você largou no balcão da cozinha - Ela disse sem tirar os olhos do seu The New York Times.

Corri para a cozinha e finalmente achei a bendita chave.

– Valeu mãe! - Gritei indo para a garagem novamente.

Entrei no carro preto e saí em disparada, eu estava realmente atrasada, tipo, bem atrasada. Quando cheguei ao estacionamento da faculdade ele estava completamente cheio, só tinha vaga bem longe do meu prédio, estacionei e saí correndo para a minha sala. Ontem eu tinha vindo na faculdade para pegar as matérias, horários e etc. Achei finalmente a minha sala, assim que eu abri a porta e entrei todos pararam pra me encarar; Legal.

– Hã... Aqui é a aula de Dramaturgia e Narrativa em Cinema e Audiovisual? - Me dirigi ao homem de meia idade que estava encostado numa mesa de frente para a turma.

– Sim senhorita e obrigado por se juntar a nós, sente-se - Ele sorriu. Ouvi umas risadinhas vindas da turma.

– Por nada, o prazer é meu - Sorri irônica e achei um lugar perto da janela, quase perto da parede de fundo.

Ao meu lado estava sentada uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, ela me deu um olhar de desgosto que meu Deus.

– Oi - Sorri para ela.

Ela apenas riu de lado, um tanto quanto irônica devo dizer, e se virou para frente novamente. Bufei, só faltava essa, a garota além de parecer um menino no jeito de se vestir ainda era mal educada. Parece que o dia ia ser longo pra mim.

Depois da aula eu voltei para casa um pouco irritada, aquela garota podia ter sido pelo menos um pouquinho educada. Enfim, tenho mais o que fazer do que me importar com ela. Quando parei na porta da garagem, ela abriu sozinha, olhei para o lado e vi o porteiro do prédio - que eu nunca lembrava o nome - com o controle na mão.

– Boa tarde senhorita Cullen. - O senhor moreno com alguns fios de cabelo branco me cumprimentou.

– Oi - Sorri e entrei com o carro. Estacionei na minha vaga ao lado do Bentley. Lembrei que precisava dar uma olhada nele pra saber por que ele não estava ligando.

Sim, eu vou dar uma olhada. Sempre tive fascinação por carros, meu pai era assim também, ele tinha uma digamos, cadeia de oficinas de carros. Aqui em NY tinham duas, e mais algumas por mais uns estados. Aprendi muito com ele, gastava horas o vendo consertar um carro. Suspirei pesadamente e saí do Porsche, perdi meu pai há dois anos.

Meus pais se conheceram na Inglaterra, minha mãe londrina estudante de moda, meu pai um nova yorkino passando umas férias em Londres. Carlisle decidiu estender suas férias para passar mais tempo com a Esme, dois anos depois eu nasci, morei em Londres até meus quatro anos de idade depois disso, meu avô Aro - primeiro dono das oficinas mecânicas pelo país - faleceu, deixando tudo para o meu pai e meu tio, Phill. Carlisle e Esme vieram então morar em NY, mas o romance não durou aqui, só seis anos.

Meu pai e minha mãe se separam quando eu tinha dez anos. Eu fiquei morando com a minha mãe, mas durante os finais de semana eu ficava com meu pai. Esme sempre foi ligada a moda, então quando ela e Carlisle se separaram ela se dedicou totalmente ao mundo da moda, mas sempre arrumou algum jeito de me dar atenção, ou quase isso.

Fui para o elevador, pouco tempo depois ele parou na cobertura. Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Entrei no closet e catei uma roupa qualquer que eu pudesse sujar, eu não ia sujar meu lindo vestido Rag & Bone com graxa.

Saí do closet e voltei para a garagem rodando a chave do Bentley no dedo. Abri o capô do carro e pensei por onde podia começar. Procurei por algum fio desconectado, olhei o reservatório de água, mas estava tudo no lugar. De repente algo se iluminou na minha mente. Voltei para o apartamento e peguei a chave do Porsche voltando para a garagem. Peguei uns cabos na mala do Bentley, abri o capô do Porsche e coloquei os cabos nas duas baterias. Liguei o motor do Porsche e apertei no acelerador, dando carga para a outra bateria. Saí do carro e entrei no Bentley virando a chave na ignição e vejam só, ligou! Agora eu precisava ir a uma oficina trocar essa porcaria de bateria.

Tirei os cabos os guardando na mala, desliguei e tranquei o Porsche. Entrei no Bentley e fui em direção a oficina do meu tio. Estacionei o carro do lado de fora da loja e desci, entrando no lugar. Phill circulava pelo lugar vendo se estavam todos trabalhando e até gritando com alguns funcionários que estavam fazendo alguma coisa errada; aproximei-me dele.

– O mesmo velho Phill de sempre, cuidado com o coração coroa - Disse rindo.

– Mas o que... - Ele se virou e assim que me viu abriu um sorriso. - Borboletinha, que saudade - Ele me abraçou.

– Argh tio, pelo amor de Deus, para com esse apelido idiota - Resmunguei me soltando dele.

– Mas eu sempre te chamei assim.

– Tio, aos doze anos era até bonitinho, mas agora já deu né? - Ele riu e passou um braço pelo meu ombro.

– Tudo bem. Mas o que te traz aqui?

– Preciso de uma bateria nova, a do Bentley resolveu me sacanear logo hoje - Fiz uma careta.

– Vamos lá ver isso. E me conte, como andam as coisas?

Meu tio trocou o que precisava no carro enquanto eu ia contando as coisas pra ele. Pedimos nosso almoço num restaurante ali perto e almoçamos no seu escritório. Passei a tarde toda na oficina com ele.

Implorei para que ele me deixasse ajudar com alguns carros e no fim ele acabou deixando. Eu não sabia muitas coisas, mas sabia o necessário. Até mesmo ajudei um novo assistente, um cara que não devia ter mais que 20 anos, cabelos loiros e olhos cinza, bem gato pra dizer a verdade, seu nome era James.

Voltei para o apartamento já estava anoitecendo. Tomei um longo banho, e depois de alguns muitos minutos tentando tirar a graxa das minhas unhas, troquei de roupa e desci para comer alguma coisa. Encontrei a Maria - empregada de anos daqui de casa - fazendo um jantar. Tentei ajudar no que podia já que cozinha não era muito a minha praia. Depois jantei ali na cozinha mesmo com ela e voltei para o meu quarto. Deitei na cama e fui ler um livro qualquer.

Era madrugada quando eu finalmente fechei o livro. Fui ao banheiro, escovei os dentes, coloquei meu pijama e deitei na cama, dessa vez para dormir. Amanhã tinha faculdade de novo.

**Bella's POV**

– Bom dia papai! - Entrei sorrindo na cozinha.

– Bom dia querida. Preparada para o primeiro dia? - Ele sorriu pra mim e colocou a garrafa de café em cima da bancada que ficava no meio da cozinha.

– Estou esperando esse dia a muito tempo – Sentei-me em um dos bancos e mordi uma torrada com geléia de morango.

Hoje seria meu primeiro dia na faculdade; Estava matriculada em cinema na Columbia, meu sonho desde que me mudei para NY quando ainda era uma menina.

Nasci em Los Angeles, no Valley, onde meus pais se conheceram na faculdade, mas Renée era um espírito livre demais pra conseguir estabelecer uma rotina como esposa e mãe. Então quando fiz quatro anos, meus pais se separaram e vim morar em New York com o Charlie.

Charles Swan era publicitário, trabalhava numa grande empresa aqui em NY e estava batalhando por uma promoção. Meu pai trabalhava bastante, era muito esforçado, mas sempre arrumava tempo para mim e dizia que tudo o que fazia era por mim, para me dar tudo o que eu precisasse.

Meu pai era um cara simples, e eu também, mas em todos os meus anos em escolas particulares e com pessoas fúteis do Upper East Side, aprendi uma coisa ou outra.

Eu ainda era uma menina do Valley e o fato de ter sido criada por um homem me fez parecer ainda menos com as patricinhas que circulavam pelas ruas de Nova York.

Eu gostava de comprar e me vestir bem, mas essas coisas não eram prioridades na minha vida, então na maior parte do tempo vivia de Converse no pé e com meu casaco de moletom preferido.

– Até mais tarde. - Tomei o último gole do meu suco de laranja, peguei minha mochila, dei um beijo na bochecha de Charlie e fui pro quarto escovar o dente.

– Boa sorte querida.

Depois que saí do banheiro fui direto pra porta da frente, esperar o elevador no corredor. Eu morava em um apartamento com meu pai não muito longe da faculdade. Era um apartamento modesto, nem pequeno e nem grande demais, perfeito para nós dois. A situação financeira do meu pai era boa, mas não gastamos tudo sem necessidade.

Desci até a garagem e fui em direção ao meu bebê, meu lindo Camaro vermelho. Eu amava esse carro, meu avô tinha um e me levava para passear nele quando eu ia visitá-lo em LA. Sempre quis um igual, então Charlie juntou dinheiro durante alguns anos e me deu esse de presente quando fiz dezesseis anos.

Liguei o carro e fui para Columbia. Ainda estava cedo, então achei uma vaga boa, perto do meu prédio. Eu andava em direção a sala e as meninas me olhavam de cima a baixo, mas eu não me importava já estava acostumada com essas Barbies plastificadas.

Cheguei à sala onde seria minha primeira aula e só tinha uma meia dúzia de pessoas ali. Sentei-me numa cadeira quase no fundo da sala e fiquei ouvindo música no Ipod enquanto rabiscava algumas frases desconexas na última folha do caderno.

Os minutos foram passando e a sala foi enchendo. Reparei que ali tinham pessoas de todos os tipos, mas a maioria parecia ser de pessoas fora do estereótipo nova yorkino, o que me agradou.

Dez minutos depois da hora marcada o professor entrou em sala, um homem de meia idade com alguns fios de cabelo cinza. Ele começou a falar e a aula estava bem interessante, até que foi interrompida pela Barbie em pessoa.

Uma loira alta e bonita de olhos claros e bem vestida entrou atrasada na aula roubando toda a atenção e alguns risinhos pela resposta do professor a ela.

A Barbie se sentou ao meu lado e não pude evitar um olhar de desgosto na direção dela. Ela percebeu e me mandou um oi, mas só dei um meio sorriso e voltei minha atenção para o professor. A ouvi bufando do meu lado, segurei o riso.

A manhã passou sem demais acontecimentos. Quando deu a hora de ir embora fui para meu carro e passei no Subway mais perto, eu precisava comer alguma coisa antes de ir trabalhar.

Eu estava trabalhando em uma livraria desde que acabei o high school, eu não aguentava ficar em casa sem fazer nada, e adorava livros. Nada como juntar o útil ao agradável.

Passei a tarde toda na livraria sentada atrás do balcão lendo, o movimento foi devagar hoje, o que eu agradecia, assim menos pessoas atrapalhavam minha leitura.

Cheguei em casa às seis, e como sempre Charlie ainda não tinha chegado. Tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável, amarrei meus cabelos em um coque e fui para a cozinha fazer o jantar. Tive que aprender a me virar, senão morreria de fome com as grandes habilidades culinárias de Charlie.

Fiz um jantar simples e assim que apaguei o fogo ouvi meu pai passando pela porta da frente.

– Boa noite pai! - Disse alto.

– Olá minha querida. - Ele veio até mim e me deu um beijo na testa. - O cheiro está muito bom.

– Vá tomar um banho que vou arrumar a mesa.

Enquanto eu terminava de arrumar meu prato ele voltou.

– E aí como foi seu primeiro dia?

– Foi bom - Dei de ombros. - As aulas são boas e o pessoal parece ser legal, só tem uma garota que... Não fui muito com a cara dela. - Charlie riu.

–Você tem que parar com isso minha filha. Nem todos são iguais, aparência não é tudo.

–Eu sei - Murmurei e continuei comendo.

Perguntei sobre seu dia e o resto do jantar se passou em um silêncio confortável.

– Essa noite eu lavo, pode deixar. - Charlie me tirou da beira da pia depois do jantar.

– Vou pro meu quarto então, boa noite. - Lhe dei um beijo e saí da cozinha.

– Boa noite - O ouvi dizer.

Entrei no meu quarto e fiquei deitada terminando de ler o livro que comecei essa tarde.

O resto da semana se passou e nada aconteceu, até a sexta quando a Barbie - que descobri se chamar Rosalie - tentou falar comigo de novo, no final da aula após um debate sobre filmes indies.

– Se você quiser eu posso te emprestar alguns dvds que tenho em casa. - Ela disse ao se aproximar de mim depois que saímos da sala.

–Não obrigada, já assisti As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills. - Disse e continuei andando em direção ao estacionamento.

Imaginei a cara dela e ri sozinha enquanto entrava no Camaro. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco rude com a loira, mas foi divertido.

O sábado chegou e depois do café passei a manhã inteira preparando um almoço elaborado para o Charlie. Ele vinha trabalhando aos sábados já tinha uns três meses, então eu sempre arrumava a casa e fazia um bom almoço.

Quando ele chegou às uma da tarde eu estava dançando no meio da sala com o som no volume máximo e a vassoura na mão. Só percebi que ele tinha chegado quando desligou o som.

– A faxina tá divertida? - Ele riu.

– Hey Charlie. - Sorri. - O almoço já tá pronto, tava só te esperando.

– Vamos comer então.

O almoço passou calmo e passei o resto do dia no quarto assistindo a Romeu e Julieta para fazer um relatório sobre a atuação na peça. Eu adorava essa história, já tinha lido o livro algumas vezes e visto a peça várias, o que tornou meu trabalho mais fácil de ser feito.

Acabei indo dormir cedo e acordando cedo no domingo. Tomei o café da manhã e resolvi ir andar um pouco no Central Park. Deixei um recado para meu pai na porta da geladeira, troquei de roupa e saí de casa.

Como o parque era em frente à minha casa fui a pé mesmo e fiquei um bom tempo andando por lá, depois passeei pelas ruas de NY e fiz algumas compras.

A segunda chegou e com ela o aniversário do Charlie. Ontem procurei algum presente para ele, mas não achei nada. Teria que comprar alguma coisa hoje antes de voltar pra casa.

Saí de casa antes do Charlie levantar, passei numa confeitaria ótima que tinha ali perto e encomendei um bolo pequeno e alguns docinhos para eu pegar antes de ir pra casa de tarde.

Fui pra faculdade prestando atenção nas lojas em volta, até que vi algo que chamou minha atenção; Uma loja de vinil, meu pai era apaixonado por vinil.

Parei o carro e entrei na loja. Comprei cinco vinis para ele, mandei embrulhar e fui pra Columbia feliz, já tinha tudo pronto pro aniversário do Charlie.

Ainda era cedo quando cheguei à faculdade e fiquei sentada na sala lendo enquanto esperava a aula começar.

O professor chegou alguns minutos depois e pediu para que sentássemos em grupo, de acordo com o tema de nosso relatório. Entrei na roda com outros três alunos que também tinham assistido Romeu e Julieta e começamos a trocar opiniões.

E como na semana passada, a Barbie chegou atrasada na aula, atrapalhando todo mundo e descobri que era do meu grupo. Ela se sentou ao meu lado.

– Desculpa o atraso. Onde vocês estavam?

– Falando sobre o príncipe de Viena - Uma ruiva que estava no nosso grupo disse.

Continuamos o debate e percebi que a loira tinha algumas coisas interessantes a falar e muitas de nossas opiniões eram parecidas, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Como na sexta durante o debate sobre filmes, a gente sempre acabava concordando. Acho que eu devia dar uma chance para a loira.

O resto da manhã passou e a última aula demorou a acabar, o que me deixou atrasada para o trabalho; eu não teria tempo de comer alguma coisa.

Quando o professor finalmente nos liberou, peguei minha mochila que estava no chão ao meu lado e saí com pressa da sala. Já estava quase no fim do corredor quando alguém me chamou.

– Isabella! - Virei-me e vi que era a Barbie quem me chamava.

– Sim?

– Você esqueceu isso na sala. - Ela disse vindo na minha direção e me estendendo um embrulho.

– O presente do Charlie! Ai, obrigada muito obrigada - Peguei os vinis da mão dela. - De verdade, obrigada. Não acredito que eu fui tão burra assim.

– De nada - Ela deu de ombros e sorriu. Sorri de volta e me senti envergonhada, ela parecia ser legal apesar da minha implicância com ela.

– Desculpa.

– Pelo o que? - Ela perguntou confusa.

– Por todas as vezes que fui mal educada com você sem necessidade.

– Tudo bem. Que tal começarmos de novo? – Sorriu.

– Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. - Sorri e estendi minha mão.

– Rosalie Cullen, Rose - Apertou minha mão.

Acho que uma amizade podia nascer ali.

* * *

**Fotos:**

**Rose's look: ** www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=50150476

**Rose's penthouse: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24570516307 / she-vickys-penthouse

**Rose's cars: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24571066168 / she-vickys-cars

**Samantha Priestly: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24589056244 / she-samantha-priestly

**Phillip Carter: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24589117600 / she-phillip-carter

**Bella's look: ** www*polyvore*com /she / set?id=50239949

**Bella's flat: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24570011202 / she-lorys-flat

**Charles Swan: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24578970160 / she-william-brandon

**Renée Lewis: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24578838598 / she-alex-lewis

**Bella's car: ** keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24578252086 / she-lorys-car


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Rose's POV**

Desci do _Bentley_, por um milagre tinha chegado bem cedo na faculdade hoje. Vi Bella sentada no capô de um _Camaro_ lendo Crepúsculo.

- Você não tem cara de quem gosta desse tipo de romance. - Parei ao lado do carro, ela suspendeu o olhar para mim.

- Acontece - Ela sorriu e desceu do carro.

- Sei como é, também gosto. - Disse e fomos conversando até a sala.

Já tinha se passado um mês desde quendo começamos a nos falar de verdade. Mas apesar disso só poucas palavras foram trocadas, claro que, mesmo com esse pouco percebi que tínhamos muitas coisas em comum.

- Mas você tem que admitir que o vampirinho lá é uma fada - Disse assim que sentamos na sala. Ela deu uma gargalhada.

- Pior que parece mesmo - Bella disse ainda rindo.

- Claro que parece, o cara brilha e mora na floresta, é definitivamente uma fada. - Falei e ela continuou rindo. - A garota é uma dada, pede pelo amor de Deus pra fada comer ela de uma vez e o viadinho não faz nada.

Continuei minha análise do livro arrancando algumas risadas dela até o professor chegar e continuar sua aula.

No final daquela aula, um dos alunos, Eric, se levantou da cadeira quase correndo e parou no lugar onde o professor estava a poucos segundos.

- Fala aí pessoal, peraí rapindinho - Ele disse alto roubando a atenção de todos, até de alguns que já passavam pela porta. - Bom, vou dar uma festa esse final de semana, conto com a presença de todos vocês beleza ?

A turma se manifestou empolgada, Eric escreveu o endereço no quadro branco atrás dele com um piloto vermelho. Anotei no meu balckberry.

- Gosta da Inglaterra ? - Bella parou do meu lado apontando para o celular.

- Na verdade, eu nasci lá - Sorri para ela.

- OMG! Mentira ? - Ela se empolgou.

- Sério, mas meus pais tiveram que vir para NY - Guardei meu caderno na bolsa e levantei da cdeira.

- Isso é demais, eu já tinha reparado do sotaque - Saímos juntas da sala.

- Nossa, sério que da pra perceber ? - Ri de leve. - Eu me mudei de lá com quatro anos de idade, mas sempre que posso, vou visitar meus avós, ou vou com a minha mãe pra algum desfile.

- Hum... Acredite, ainda tem alguma coisa aí, no _"can"_ e no _"dance"_*, - Ela tentou imitar meu sotaque e riu. - fica bem claro.

- Que bom então, pensei que tivesse virada uma nova yorkina de vez.

Fomos andando até o estacionamento conversando algumas coisas. Bella tinha paixão pelo meu país, contei algumas coisas para ela.

- Ainda não tive a oportunidade de ir lá, mas vou assim que possível - Ela disse sorrindo.

- A gente podia marcar de ir juntas, sei lá.

- Sério ? Isso ía ser bem legal.

- Claro - Sorri para ela. - Bom, minha parada é aqui - Apontei para o _Bentley_ negro e reluzente.

- Uau, belo carro - Ela olhava para o carro.

- Valeu, seu _Camaro_ não é nada mal, raridade hoje em dia.

- É, ele é meu bebê. - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, de um jeito bem parecido com o que eu também fazia. Sorri.

- Bom, eu vou indo, tenho que servir de modelo pra minha mãe. - Revirei os olhos.

Minha mãe criava seus modelos e me obrigava a experimenta-los. A parte da seção de fotos era bem divertida, agora ficar horas em pé esperando ela terminar de ajustar a roupa no meu corpo era um saco.

- Hum... ok, até amanhã.

- Até - Acenei para ela e entrei no carro, saindo rapidamente do estacionamento.

Cheguei no atelier da minha mãe sem vontade nenhuma de brincar de manequim. Isto é, ela ia me fazer experimentar a coleção nova inteira, eu ia passar algumas boas horas naquele lugar. No meio do caminho eu tinha parado num drive-thru do McDonalds e comprei um _Chicken Bacon, _coca-cola e batata frita. Entrei no escritório da Sam com o saquinho cheio de calorias na mão.

- Você tá atrasada - Ela em olhou sob o óculos de uma fina armação. - E que porcaria é essa na sua mão ?

- Meu almoço mãe - Me sentei na poltrona de couro preto. Esme saiu de trás da mesa e correu até a mim, tirando o saco de papel da minha mãe e jogando no lixo. - Mãe! - A olhei indignada.

- Vou providenciar um almoço decente pra você, vai lá pra fora, Kate já está te esperando para começarmos. - Ela disse parada na minha frente. Bufei.

- Tá - Resmunguei e levantei, indo para a _grande_ _sala de criação._

- Oi Rose - Kate sorriu para mim. Ela era o braço direito da minha mãe na marca.

- Oi - Respondi sem vontade.

Depois disso a semana passou do mesmo jeito. Eu ia para a faculdade, trocava umas palavras com a Bella, ia para o atelier e ficava mofando lá comendo um saladas e mais saladas. Meu Deus, eu precisava de uma boa dose de gordura saturada.

Hoje era finalmente sexta, ou seja, estava livre do meu trabalho de manequim. E também tinha a festa do tal do Eric. E eu também não tinha pensado numa roupa para usar. Saí da aula tentando procurar uma roupa mentalmente, lembrando do que tinha no closet mas não achei nada legal. Acabei indo fazer compras na _5th Avenue_, uma das minhas ruas preferidas no mundo.

Quando eu começava a comprar era quase impossível parar ou levar poucas coisas. Saindo da _Barney's_ já cheia de sacolas, acabei esbarrando em alguém que também saía de lá, com bem menos sacolas do que eu.

- Ah, desculpa. - Olhei para cima e encontrei um par de olhos azuis.

- Tudo bem. - Ela riu.

- Hã... fazendo compras pra hoje a noite, Bella ?

- Não me decidi se vou ainda - Ela deu de ombros.

- Ah não, você vai sim. Qual é, festa, bebida, música, pessoas legais... Por que não ir ?

- Não sou muito de ir a festas. - Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Mas nessa você vai, e não aceito não como resposta. Te vejo lá às onze, não se atrase. - Disse já andando em direção a outra loja. Ela balançou a cabeça de leve e riu.

- Tudo bem, te vejo lá - Ela disse ainda rindo. Sorri e entrei na _Louis Vuitton._

**Bella's POV**

Saí da faculdade na sexta e como hoje era meu dia de folga resolvi andar um pouco pelo centro de NY. Hoje era a festa do garoto lá da faculdade, mas ainda não sabia se eu ia ou não; não gosto muito de festas.

Estava andando pela 5th Avenue quando um sapato chamou minha atenção em uma vitrine. Não resisti e entrei na Barney's onde acabei comprando o sapato e um look que serviria pra eu ir na festa hoje, se eu fosse.

Ao sair da loja esbarrei com a Rose e como ela praticamente me obrigou a ir a festa, decidi que iria. Peguei meu carro no estacionamento e fui pra casa. Comi qualquer porcaria que achei na geladeira e fui terminar de escrever um trabalho para semana que vêm. As horas passaram e eu só percebi quando Charlie chegou em casa a bateu na porta do meu quarto. Corri para preparar algo pra jantar e depois fui me arrumar, já eram oito horas. Ainda tava cedo, mas como eu era meio lerda decidi começar logo.

Tomei um bom banho, lavei meus cabelos e os sequei tirando suas ondas naturais. Demorei bastante na maquiagem - apesar de ser simples -, eu não levava muito jeito pra essas coisas. Vesti a roupa que tinha comprado hoje, coloquei alguns acessórios, passei meu perfume preferido e calcei o sapato. Joguei meu celular na bolsa e me olhei no espelho, é até que tava bom.

Eram dez e meia, fui pra sala falar com meu pai.

- Tô indo Charlie.

- Pra onde você vai querida? E linda desse jeito? - Minhas bochechas esquentaram, não era boa com elogios.

- Vai ter uma festa de um menino da faculdade, sabe? E me chamaram pra ir...

- Vai lá filha, se divirta. - Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada pai. - Sorri e lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Saí de casa, olhei novamente o endereço que tinha anotado no celular e entrei no Camaro. Cheguei na porta da casa do menino exatamente às onze horas. Dali eu podia ouvir a música alta e tinham algumas pessoas bebendo a conversando na varanda.

Respirei fundo e saí devagar do carro. Eu não me sentia confortável de salto e vestido, mas de vez em quando fazia um sacrifício. Passei pela porta e senti alguns olhares em mim, não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Festas em NY eram completamente diferentes das festas que eu ia com meus amigos de LA. Lá era tudo mais simples, as pessoas iam de calça e tênis, para se divertir e beber. Aqui era quase uma competição de quem vestia os melhores estilistas e quem estrelaria as melhores fofocas no dia seguinte.

Parei no canto do bar que tinham montado na grande sala e a ruiva da minha sala, Suzie, veio falar comigo.

- Oi Bella, você está linda.

- Obrigada - Murmurei.

- Não sabia se você vinha ou não, mas que bom que você veio. - Ela sorriu e pediu um drink qualquer ao barman. - Aqui - Me estendeu um copo com um líquido colorido.

Eu não era de beber, mas tomei um gole da bebida. Era boa.

Suzie foi falar com outras pessoas e eu continuei ali no canto bebericando do meu copo.

- Quase não te reconheci vestida de menina. - Falaram atrás de mim e me virei já sabendo quem era.

- Oi Rose.

- É sério, você tá linda. Devia se vestir assim mais vezes. - Ela disse me fazendo girar. Ri.

- Obrigada. Você também tá muito bonita.

- Eu sei. - Ela disse e riu, acabei rindo junto.

Rosalie pediu uma bebida para ela e ficamos ali conversando. Quando estávamos no segundo copo ela me chamou para dançar.

- Não, eu definitivamente não sei dançar.

- Claro que sabe, vamos lá. - Ela agarrou minha mão e me levou até a pista montada no meio da sala.

Ela começou a se mexer ao som da música e eu fiquei parada sem saber o que fazer. Eu gostava de música, mas realmente não tinha jeito para dançar.

- Vamos lá Bella, se solta - Ela segurou meus braços e fez eu me mexer no ritmo certo.

Aquilo estaca meio ridículo. Comecei a rir e ela me acompanhou.

- Você precisa de mais alguns drinks.

- Acho melhor não, não tô acostumada a beber.

- Só mais um ou dois copos, nada demais. - Rose deu de ombros e foi buscar as bebidas pra gente.

Tomei o tudo e já me sentia mais leve e alegre. Mais meio copo depois e consegui me arriscar na pista de dança sem a ajuda da Rose.

Nos divertimos dançando e rindo e perdi a conta de quantos copos com líquido colorido já tinha bebido.

Algum tempo se passou e tudo estava girando a minha volta, eu não estava bem. Coloquei a mão na boca e parei de me mexer, uma vontade de vomitar horrível me atingiu.

- Bella você tá bem? - Vicky perguntou preocupada.

- Não - Murmurei.

- Acho melhor a gente ir embora, você bebeu demais.

- Tá tudo bem, você pode ficar, não precisa ir embora por minha causa.

- Eu não vou te deixar dirigir nesse estado. Vêm, eu te levo. - Ela passou o braço por minha cintura e me apoiei em seus ombros, não tinha certeza se poderia andar sozinha sem cair.

Conseguimos chegar a porta com alguma dificuldade, fomos em direção ao Bentley e minha visão estava turva e escura. Foi só sentar no banco confortável do carona que apaguei e não vi mais nada.

Minha cabeça tava tão pesada e doendo tanto que não consegui mais dormir. Abri os olhos devagar e gemi com a claridade. Eu nunca mais ia beber na minha vida!

Rolei na cama e enfiei o rosto no travesseiro, mas perai, esse não é o cheiro do meu travesseiro. Abri os olhos e rolei de volta pras minhas costas olhando em volta. Aquele quarto definitivamente não era o meu.

Me sentei rápido e me arrependi imediatamente, minha cabeça latejou e tudo girou.

- Droga - Murmurei colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Se eu soubesse que você era tão fraca pra bebida não tinha te deixado beber tanto. - Segui sua voz e vi a Rose sentada em uma poltrona perto da janela.

- Esse é seu quarto?

- Sim, bonito né? Te trouxe pra cá ontem depois que você apagou no meu carro, não sei onde fica sua casa.

- Obrigada. Eu nunca mais vou beber - gemi e deitei de novo.

- Depois que você se acostumar isso passa. - Riu.

Rolei os olhos, o que não foi uma boa ideia.

- Minha cabeça vai explodir. - Resmunguei.

- Perai. - Ela se levantou e entrou numa porta que deduzi ser o banheiro. - Toma - Me estendeu dois comprimidos e um copo de água.

- Obrigada - Tomei e quando minha cabeça aliviou um pouco não pude evitar voltar a dormir.

**Rose's POV**

Ontem eu tinha levado a Bella para a suite na cobertura com a ajuda do porteiro - que agora eu sabia o nome, Anthony - e fui durmir no quarto de hóspedes ao lado do meu. Quando acordei voltei para o meu quarto, a morena estava apagada na cama.

Tomei banho, troquei de roupa e assim que me sentei em uma poltrona perto da enorme parede de vidro, ela acordou com uma ressaca daquelas. Dei um analgésico para ela que voltou a dormir em seguida. Admito que fiquei um pouco preocupada, não sei porque me importava tanto com aquela garota.

Por volta do meio dia ela acordou de novo.

- Bom dia - Disse sorrindo.

- Hm... bom dia - Ela resmungou de volta pra mim, acabei deixando uma risada escapar. - Que horas são ?

- Meio dia e alguma coisa.

- Hum... - Ela se sentou na cama passando a mão pelo cabelo. - OMG! - Ela arregalou os olhos de repente. - Meu pai! - Disse dando um salto da cama. - Eu tenho que ir embora. - Ela calçou os sapatos de salto desajeitadamente e acabou caindo sentada na cama com a pressa.

- Calma. - Ri de leve. - Pelo menos toma um café comigo e eu levo você para buscar seu carro na casa do Eric.

- Tudo bem, mas tem que ser rápido. - Ela se pôs de pé novamente.

- Você já passou a noite fora mesmo... Você não quer usar o banheiro, trocar de roupa... ? - Andei até ela.

- Não precisa, eu só... o banheiro... - Ela parecia sem graça.

- É por ali - Apontei para o pequeno corredor. - Fica a vontade.

- Obrigada. - Bella sorriu tímida e caminhou até o banheiro.

Abri as cortinas deixando a luz do dia entrar no quarto. Pouco tempo depois Bella saiu do banheiro, saímos do quarto indo em direção as escadas.

- Meu Deus. - Ela passava os olhos por todo o lugar.

- Linda né ? - Sorri.

- Esse tipo de lugar existe mesmo ? - Já estávamos no final da escada.

- No meu mundo sim. - Sorri. - A cozinha é por ali, vamos.

É claro que a essa hora minha mãe já tinha ido para o atelier, só restavam as empregadas pela casa agora. Pedi a Maria que fizesse um café forte para nós duas. Descobri que Bella não suportava café mas ia ajudar na ressaca então ela acabou tomando. Assim que paramos na porta do elevador me lembrei de algo importante.

- Ah, eu esqueci a chave do carro lá em cima, espera aí, é rápido.

- Ok. - Ela encostou na parede ao lado do elevador.

Subi as escadas correndo na velocidade que o salto permitia, peguei as chaves do Porshe e voltei para a sala.

Fomos para a garagem. Bella tentou disfarçar mas olhava atenta para os carros estacionados ali. Ela olhava para um em especial, uma _Ferrari _vermelha.

- Gostou ? - Perguntei diante a seu interesse.

- Eu... amei.

- Eu guardo ela para ocasiões especiais. - Apertei o botão na chave do _Porsche_ destrancando o carro.

- Tá brincando né ? - Ela me olhava incrédula.

- Da _Ferrari_ ? - Ri levemente. - Claro que não.

- Isso é loucura. - Entramos no carro.

- Claro que não, é apenas... saber aproveitar o que a vida tem de melhor. - Virei a chave na inginição e apertei o controle do portão da garagem. - Tenho planos para adiquirir um _Masserati_, é com certeza minha próxima prioridade.

- Prioridade ? - Ela riu sem vontade.

O assunto tinha morrido ali, liguei o rádio e deixei a música ocupar o pequeno espaço. Logo estávamos na casa do tal lá da faculdade.

- Está entregue - Estacionei atrás do _Camaro_.

- Obrigada, mesmo. - Ela sorriu e abriu a porta.

- De nada, até segunda.

- Até. - Lory saiu do _Porsche_ e seguiu em direção ao seu carro.

Suspirei pesadamente e arranquei com o carro em alta velocidade, ia fazer alguma coisa de útil esse final de semana.

Parei o carro de frente para a loja já tão conhecida por mim, desci e fui em direção ao interior do lugar.

- Tio Phill! - Gritei para o senhor com as roupas sujas de graxa.

- Borboletinha. - Ele abriu um sorriso assim que me viu.

- Precisando de uma mão extra por aqui ?

- Uma ajuda é sempre bem vinda e ... eu acho que você devia ajudar o rapaz ali - Ele apontou para o Adam. - O moleque andou perguntando por você.

- Valeu tio - Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e fui "ajudar" o carinha gato.

* * *

Notinha da(s) autora(s):

Well, well, well... cá estou novamente, primeiro vamos aos asteriscos lá de cima.

* Can: verbo poder que no inglês americano se pronuncia "ken" (ou algo do tipo), e no britânico do jeito que tá escrito mesmo, o "a" continua com som de "a".

** Dance: verbo dançar, o esquema da pronuncia aqui é o mesmo, americano transforma o "a" pra "e", mas o britânico mantém o "a".

Agora, peço encarecidamente a vocês que deixem uma review e façam essas lindas autoras aqui felizes. Uma review não doí né ? Eu pessoalmente, acho que faz até bem pro coração.

Beijinho no coração e não esqueçam, façam uma autora feliz.

**Fotos:**

**Bella's look: ** www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=50339192

**Rose's look: ** www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=50217294


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 3

Bella's POV

Entrei no Camaro e a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar meu Iphone pra ligar pro Charlie. Mas como eu era uma pessoa super sortuda ele estava apagado sem bateria.

- Legal. Ele provavelmente me ligou a noite toda e ficou preocupado porque não conseguiu falar comigo. – Falei sozinha. – Só espero que ele não tenha colocado a polícia atrás de mim. – Passei a mão no cabelo realmente preocupada com essa hipótese.

Liguei o carro e fui o mais rápido possível para casa, se ele foi para o trabalho, já deveria estar voltando. Entrei na garagem do prédio e vi seu carro estacionado. Desci do Camaro e fui pro elevador.

Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta do apartamento, tentando me preparar para o surto do meu pai. Entrei em casa e dei de cara com o Charlie sentado no sofá de frente pra porta.

- Filha! – Ele disse e correu para me abraçar. – Que bom que você chegou em casa, eu tava tão preocupado...

- Eu sei, desculpa pai, mas... – Ele me interrompeu.

- Onde a senhorita estava e porque não atendeu a essa droga desse celular? Te liguei umas cem vezes no mínimo! – É, ele estava bem irritado.

- A culpa não foi minha Charlie, eu juro. Mil desculpas mesmo, eu não pretendia passar a noite fora e muito menos te deixar sem notícias. – Ele viu que eu estava falando a verdade e se acalmou um pouco.

Levei-o até o sofá e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Eu realmente fui à festa do garoto da faculdade ontem, mas comecei a beber e acabei perdendo a conta de quantos drinks tomei. – Disse envergonhada, eu não era de beber e ele sabia disso. – Acabei passando mal e a Rose se ofereceu pra me trazer em casa, mas no momento que entrei no carro dela apaguei e só acordei hoje numa ressaca horrível. Quando minha cabeça estava melhor percebi que dormi fora sem te avisar e vim embora na hora. Peguei o Camaro e tentei te ligar, mas meu celular tá sem bateria, por isso você não conseguiu falar comigo ontem. Desculpa, de verdade. – Disse por fim e abaixei a cabeça. – Nunca mais vai acontecer, eu prometo.

Senti seus braços me envolvendo.

- Tá tudo bem minha princesa, só fiquei preocupado que alguma coisa pudesse ter te acontecido. Não vou te colocar de castigo, ou te proibir de sair, confio em você. – Ele levantou minha cabeça para que eu olhasse para ele. – Só toma mais cuidado da próxima vez que for beber, ok?

- Pode deixar. – Sorri e lhe dei um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Vou tomar um banho e depois venho preparar o almoço, tô morrendo de fome.

- É uma ótima ideia. – Sua barriga fez um barulho alto e rimos.

O resto do fim de semana passou tranquilo. Passei o resto do sábado em casa e no domingo só saí para almoçar com o Charlie, em um restaurante aqui perto que a gente gostava.

Na segunda cheguei cedo à faculdade, como sempre. Aproveitei para ir na biblioteca procurar por alguns livros que não consegui achar em lugar nenhum e na saída de lá esbarrei com a Rose no corredor.

- Desculpa. – Disse, levantei o olhar e vi que era ela. – Ah, oi.

- Bom dia. – Ela sorriu. – E aí, seu pai falou alguma coisa de sexta?

- Não, ele só ficou preocupado. Eu acabei pirando mais do que ele no final das contas. – Ri. – Nunca tinha acontecido nada assim antes.

- Então acho que você precisa sair mais. – Ela riu.

- E você tem alguma sugestão? – Perguntei de brincadeira.

Chegamos á sala e nos sentamos nos nossos habituais lugares no fundo.

- Na verdade sim. – Ela abriu um sorriso brilhante. – Mês que vêm é meu aniversário e tô querendo fazer uma festa na cobertura.

- Aposto que dá pra fazer uma festa e tanto lá. – Falei meio que sem pensar.

- Com certeza dá. Não vai ser nada demais, sabe, mas eu tava precisando de uma ajudinha... – Ela piscou os longos cílios pra mim e ri.

- Não sei se serei de grande ajuda, mas tudo bem, eu te ajudo.

- Obrigada. – Ela me deu um abraço rápido e tirou um Ipad da bolsa. Abriu algumas imagens. – Tava pensando em alguma coisa assim e...

Rose me mostrou todas as suas ideias e se pra ela aquilo não era "nada demais", eu não sabia o que era.

Rose's POV

- Traje formal? Sério? - Bella me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Tem que ser Bella. - Suspirei. - Senão minha mãe dá um ataque.

- Mas é a sua festa não é? - Ela colocou mais um pedaço de torta na boca.

Depois que saímos da faculdade resolvemos almoçar juntas e continuar vendo as coisas para a minha festa.

- É complicado.

- Como pode ser?

- A alta sociedade inteira de Nova York e arrisco a dizer até algumas figuras importantes da moda vão estar lá. Samantha faz questão de me exibir para os outros. - Guardei o Ipad, que tinha passado o almoço inteiro sobre a mesa, na bolsa.

- Continua sendo o seu aniversário, você não tem que chamar eles.

- Você não entende. Eu faço parte dessa alta sociedade, querendo ou não, aqui em NY, eu sou uma figura pública. Eu já tive problemas com a imprensa até fora do país.

- Imprensa?

- É. - Passei a mão pelo cabelo. - Eu terminei o High School há dois anos, ano passado foi como férias, entende? Eu tinha perdido meu pai no final do semestre no último ano de escola, eu estava me sentindo sufocada. Passei um ano viajando pela Europa, o "barraco" - Fiz aspas com os dedos. - todo foi em Ibiza. Quer dizer, todo mundo faz topless em Ibiza, certo? - Bella parou um segundo e começou a rir.

- Você não fez isso... - Ela ainda ria.

- Eu estava em fase de... Experimentação. Eu fiz tudo o que podia e o que não podia.

- Você é louca... E fora a brincadeira, sinto muito pelo seu pai - Ela me deu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Tudo bem, acontece. - Sorri. - Mas enfim, alguns paparazzis me acharam lá e correram para colocar as fotos em uma revista de fofoca, "A filha da grande Samantha Priestly aprontando todas em Ibiza". Minha mãe surtou com aquilo.

- Meu Deus, eu imagino.

- As revistas só ficaram três dias em circulação, mas aí tem a internet, ela não deixa nada morrer.

- Eu que não ia querer ser a sua mãe. - Ela disse rindo.

- É, minha mãe já passou por muitas comigo. - Ri levemente.

Acabamos nossas sobremesas e fomos embora. Cada uma seguiu o seu caminho, Bella foi para a livraria trabalhar e eu começar os preparativos da festa.

A prioridade eram os convites. Segundo a minha mãe, você só pode enviar convites com faltando no máximo um mês para o evento, menos que isso é deselegante. Fui até uma loja onde eu sempre mandava fazer os convites para todas as minhas festas.

Passei a semana toda atrás de coisas para a festa. Comida, bebida, música, decoração e etc... Mas ainda faltava um pequeno detalhe, a minha roupa.

- Bella! - Entrei na sala de aula cantando seu nome.

- Fala Barbie - Ela tirou os fones do ouvido.

- Pensei que tivéssemos superado isso. - Me sentei ao seu lado rindo.

- Você já viu a sua roupa? Não tem como não te chamar de Barbie.

- Ok, eu não me importo de qualquer jeito, eu amo a Barbie. - Disse e ela riu. - Indo ao que interessa, me ajuda a procurar uma roupa para a festa?

- Hoje? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - Hoje é sexta, eu ainda trabalho Rose.

- Mas poxa, você pode faltar...

- Não, não posso. Se eu fizer isso, serei demitida.

- Tudo bem, que tal amanhã?

- Acho que amanhã tudo bem.

- Wonderful*. - Me empolguei um pouquinho.

- Wonderful - Bella tentou imitar meu sotaque rindo bastante. - É tão bonitinho.

- Argh menina, para com isso. - Me virei para frente, o professor já passava pela porta entrando na sala.

- Ah vai, é legal. - Ela riu e eu revirei os olhos.

A aula passou rápido, mas era sempre assim, quando a aula é divertida, ela praticamente voa. Peguei minhas coisas e saí da sala ao lado da Bella, nós conversávamos sobre a festa. Despedimo-nos no estacionamento, cada uma indo em direção a seu carro. De repente eu parei e corri até ela.

- Bella! - Gritei e ela parou se virando.

- O que?

- Quero o seu endereço, vou te buscar amanhã para irmos juntas às compras.

- Ai meu Deus, aonde eu fui me meter? - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo rindo.

Anotei seu endereço no Blackberry e fui para a oficina do Phill, iria entregar o convite pessoalmente. Entrei no meu Bentley e fui em direção à oficina.

Encontrei Phill do lado de fora recebendo um carregamento de peças.

- Tio! - O abracei por trás.

- Oi borboleta. - Me separei dele. - Você me visitando duas vezes na mesma semana? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. - Isso tem a ver com o garotão lá dentro? - Ele apontou para o interior da loja.

- Bom, talvez. – Ri, mas ele não gostou muito disso. - É brincadeira, calma.

- Acho bom mesmo. - Ele passou um braço pelo meu ombro e entramos na loja. - Veio me ajudar então?

- Com meu casaco Burberry? Jamais. Vim te entregar isso - Peguei o convite na bolsa e entreguei a ele.

- Festa na cobertura? E eu vou ter que usar um terno? Esquece borboletinha. - Ele me soltou e andou para detrás do balcão.

- Mas tio! É meu aniversário, você tem que ir.

- Você sabe que a Samantha não... - O cortei.

- Não gosta de você, blá blá blá. Faz isso por mim, por favor? - Fiz minha melhor cara de coitada.

- Odeio quando você faz isso. Eu vou.

- Yeih! - Gritei e corri para abraçá-lo. - Valeu tio lindo - Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. - E entrega esse aqui pro "garotão" ali também - Coloquei outro envelope no balcão e apontei para o Adam.

- Rose... - Ele ia começar, mas o cortei de novo.

- Relaxa, é só pra embelezar a festa. - Disse rindo. - Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau titio. - Lhe dei outro beijo.

- Fica esperta hein garota? - Phill disse quando eu já passava pela porta de entrada.

Estacionei a Ferrari na porta do prédio da Bella e desci. Entrei no hall e disse ao porteiro o número do apartamento. Ele interfonou e disse que era para eu subir.

Peguei o elevador e desci no décimo quinto andar. Achei a porta com o 1052 e toquei a campainha. Tive que juntar todo o meu equilíbrio para continuar de pé quando aquele cara abriu a porta.

- Pois não? - E meu Deus, que voz.

- Eu... Eu... Acho que errei o apartamento. - Disse gaguejando.

- É pra mim pai! - Uma voz bem conhecida gritou do lado de dentro, daí Bella apareceu na porta. Para aí! Pai?

- Tudo bem querida.

- Vem, entra. Eu só vou trocar de roupa. - Bella me puxou pelo braço para dentro do apartamento. Consegui reparar que ela ainda estava de pijama.

- Estava pensando em desistir do nosso dia de diversão mocinha? - Perguntei a ela.

- Não, não é isso. Eu perdi a hora. - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Bom, pai - Ela se virou para o cara gato, ele não podia ser pai dela... - Essa é a Rose. Rose, meu pai, Charles.

- Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la - Ele estendeu a mão para mim. A apertei um pouco tonta ainda, a informação era forte demais.

- Prazer. A Bella nunca me falou que o pai dela era tão... Gato. - Disse e ele riu.

- Rose! - Bella me repreendeu. - Fica aqui, e se comporte, eu já volto.

- Sim senhora. - Revirei os olhos.

- E mantém distancia tá? - Ela apontou para o Sr. gato Charles.

- Filha. - Ele a olhou de lado.

- Precaução pai. - Ela disse e se foi.

- Bom... Eu vou me trocar também, ainda trabalho hoje. - Ele se virou para mim. - Fica a vontade.

- Hum... Valeu. - Sorri e ele foi pelo mesmo corredor que a Bella tinha ido.

Andei até a janela e admirei a paisagem do Central Park do lado de fora. Era um ótimo apartamento.

- Hunf, pai. - Repeti para mim mesma ainda não acreditando.

**Bella's POV**

- Achei que a Ferrari fosse pra ocasiões especiais. – Disse quando vi o carro estacionado na frente do prédio.

- Essa é uma ocasião especial. – Ela sorriu e destravou o carro.

- Se você diz. – Dei de ombros e entramos no carro indo em direção à 5th Avenue.

Eu até gostava de fazer compras, mas a Rose era completamente louca. Ela não conseguia entrar em uma loja e não sair de lá com pelo menos uma sacola na mão. Já tínhamos entrado em várias lojas, ela já estava cheia de sacolas e até agora ela não tinha comprado seu vestido para a festa.

Eu não estava gostando da ideia de ter que usar em vestido longo, mas se eu não usasse, ela era capaz de me jogar da varanda da cobertura. Então eu ia fazer sua vontade e comprar um vestido. Tinha visto alguns bonitos em algumas lojas, mas a Rose não aprovou nenhum deles.

Entramos em mais uma loja e eu estava de um lado olhando alguns vestidos e ela estava do outro lado da loja, quando me gritou.

- Bella! – Fui até ela.

- O que foi?

- É esse. – Ela me estendeu um vestido sorrindo.

- Adorei, você vai ficar linda nele.

- Não bobinha, é pra você.

- Tem certeza? – O vestido era lindo, mas não conseguia me imaginar nele.

- É claro, vai experimentar.

Peguei o vestido e fui pro provador. Entrei na cabine e o vesti. Antes que eu pudesse chamá-la, a Rose invadiu a cabine em que eu estava.

- Eu não disse? Você está linda.

Dei uma volta em frente ao espelho e sorri.

- Gostei.

- Já temos o seu vestido, agora falta o sapato, a clutch, os acessórios... – Ela foi falando e andando de volta pro centro da loja.

Ela vinha até mim e me fazia experimentar alguns sapatos e outras coisas, até que escolheu tudo o que queria que eu usasse.

- Sempre soube que eu levava jeito pra ser personal stylist. – Disse e riu.

- Gracinha. – Revirei os olhos. – Agora que eu tô pronta, posso trocar de roupa?

- Pode, ainda temos que escolher a minha roupa.

- Ah não, mais vinte horas andando. - Reclamei e passei a mão pelo cabelo.

- E sem reclamações, mocinha.

- Hunf. – Bufei e fui trocar de roupa.

Como eu disse, depois de mais não sei quantas horas entrando e saindo de loja – ainda bem que a 5th Avenue tinha bastantes – a Rose finalmente conseguiu comprar sua roupa.

Quando ela me deixou na porta do meu prédio já era final de tarde e eu já estava morta.

- Até segunda.

- Até. – Disse e saí da Ferrari com minhas sacolas.

O restante dos poucos dias que faltavam para o aniversário da Rose passou rápido. A festa dela seria amanhã e eu ainda não tinha comprado um presente. Era difícil comprar alguma coisa pra uma pessoa que já tem tudo.

Passei a tarde toda na internet do computador da livraria procurando alguma coisa que eu pudesse comprar pra ela. Teria que passar em alguma loja quando saísse daqui; só a Rose pra fazer festa numa quinta. Não sei por que ricos adoram fazer festa no meio da semana.

Estava olhando o edital de moda de uma loja quando uma foto me deu uma ideia. A modelo estava segurando um cachorrinho no colo. Adorei a ideia e achei que a Rose pudesse gostar. Entrei em sites de vários pet shops que tinham em Manhattan para escolher um. Achei o animalzinho perfeito e liguei para lá para reservá-lo para mim.

Quando cheguei em casa com a cachorrinha e algumas sacolas com coisas para ela – como vasilha de comida, ração e alguns brinquedos – o Charlie fez uma festa. Foi difícil convencê-lo a me deixar dar a cadelinha de presente pra Rose. Ele só deixou porque prometi que depois compraria um pra gente.

Arrumei um espaço para ela no meu banheiro, lhe dei comida e água e fui preparar o jantar. Depois que jantamos meu pai ficou brincando com a cachorra até tarde. Dei-lhe boa noite e fui para o meu quarto, antes de me deitar mandei uma mensagem pra Rose pedindo que ela me encontrasse no estacionamento amanhã de manhã.

Acordei cedo na quinta, tomei banho, me arrumei, arrumei as coisas da cachorrinha e coloquei um laço vermelho em seu pescoço, ficou uma graça. Tomei café com o Charlie e saí de casa uns quinze minutos mais tarde porque ele não queria me deixar levar a cachorra. Ninguém merece meu pai.

Consegui sair de casa com algum sacrifício, coloquei a cadela no banco do carona e fui em direção à faculdade. Cheguei e olhei em volta do estacionamento, mas nem sinal da Rose ainda. Fiquei do lado de fora do carro esperando ela chegar, e agradeci que o balanço do carro fez a cachorra dormir, não sei o que ia fazer com ela latindo dentro do carro. Alguns minutos depois a Rose chegou e veio falar comigo.

- Bom dia. – Chegou sorrindo.

- Bom dia. E feliz aniversário. – A abracei.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. E ah, tenho uma surpresa pra você. – Dei a volta no carro e fui pro lado do carona.

- Oba, adoro surpresas. – Ela bateu palmas e sorriu. Ri.

- Espero que você goste dessa. – Peguei a cachorrinha no meu colo e ela acordou e latiu.

- Oh my, o que você tem ai? – Arregalou os olhos e veio atrás de mim. – Ouw, que coisa mais fofa. – Disse quando viu o animal nos meus braços.

- É sua. – Lhe estendi a cachorra.

- Que linda. – Fez carinho nela e a cachorra latiu balançando o rabo. – Sempre quis um desses. Obrigada. – Deu um largo sorriso.

- De nada. – Dei de ombros. – E tem algumas coisinhas dela aqui. – Peguei as sacolas no banco de trás.

- Você vai adorar sua nova casa Pietra.

- Pietra?

- Sim, esse vai ser o nome dela. – Rose sorriu. Ri.

Como ela não podia entrar na faculdade com a Pietra, Rose foi em casa deixar a cadela e depois voltou para a segunda aula.

Passamos a manhã inteira conversando, lhe contei que o Charlie amou a Pietra e ela disse que iria lá em casa um dia desses pra ele brincar com ela.

- Aposto que ele vai adorar. E você também.

- Ei, não é minha culpa se seu pai é gato. – Ela riu.

- Sua dada. – Bati em seu braço e ri.

- Nem sou.

Eu odiava salões de beleza, mas fui obrigada a ir em um hoje. Passei grande parte da tarde no salão fazendo unha, cabelo e maquiagem pra festa da Rose.

Quando saí de lá já eram oito horas, a festa estava marcada para as nove. Fui para casa – que era na esquina – e fiquei vendo um pouco de TV no quarto até dar a hora de vestir minha roupa sair de casa. Depois de vestida, olhei-me no espelho e gostei do que vi; Eu raramente usava meu cabelo preso, mas tinha adorado esse penteado. Coloquei o Iphone e as chaves do carro dentro da clutch e saí do quarto.

- Tô indo pai.

- Uau, você está linda meu amor. – Corei.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei. – Eu provavelmente vou dormir por lá mesmo, mas se eu for voltar pra casa ligo te avisando.

- Ok querida, se divirta.

- Tchau. – Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, deixando uma marca do meu batom. Ri e saí de casa.

Dei sorte e achei uma vaga em frente ao prédio da Rose. Desci do Camaro, dei meu nome para o porteiro e subi pelo elevador. Quando cheguei na cobertura vi que já tinha algumas pessoas ali, e a Rose estava certa quando disse que pessoas da alta sociedade e de renome no mundo da moda estariam lá.

Andei pela enorme sala e achei a Rose conversando com algumas pessoas. Ela estava estonteante naquele vestido vermelho.

- Hey, aniversariante. – Ela se virou para mim.

- Você chegou! – Me abraçou e parou para me olhar dos pés a cabeça. – Eu não disse que você ia ficar linda nesse vestido?

- Devo admitir que você estava certa. – Ri.

- Vêm, quero te apresentar para algumas pessoas. – Ela pegou minha mão e me arrastou pela sala.

Ela me apresentou para tantas pessoas que no final não sabia mais quem era quem. Conheci sua mãe, Samantha e admito que à primeira vista me senti um pouco insegura, mas acabei descobrindo que ela era uma ótima pessoa.

Conheci também seu tio Phill, que é gato pra caramba – agora eu entendia como ela se sentia em relação ao meu pai -, um tal de Adam que trabalhava para o Phill e por último um amigo dela muito lindo chamado Todd.

Quando soube dos planos da Rose ao nos apresentar entrei em pânico, eu nunca tinha ficado com um garoto antes. Pedi licença ao Todd e fui até o bar procurar algo pra beber.

Estava tomando alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era quando a Rose veio falar comigo.

- E aí? Legal o Todd, não?

- É, mas não vai rolar.

- Do que você ta falando? – Ela se fez de inocente.

- Você sabe do que eu tô falando Rose, ele me contou que você falou de mim pra ele. Porque você fez isso?

- Você precisa se divertir mais, e nada mal começar com um cara como o Todd.

- Você não ta entendendo. – Dei um gole grande na bebida. – Eu nunca beijei um garoto. – Murmurei baixinho.

- O que? – Ela se aproximou. – Não ouvi.

- Eu... Nunca beijei. – Falei baixo perto do seu ouvido. Senti minhas bochechas esquentando.

- Eu não acredito. – Ela riu. – Mas isso vai mudar hoje, vêm cá. – Ela segurou minha mão e me levou em direção à escada.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Te ensinar a beijar.

* * *

*wonderful - é o mesmo esquema das palavras do outro capítulo, no sotaque britânico a pronúncia é um pouco diferente, eles falam a palavra como se lê

**N/A: **vocês já perceberam que postamos os capítulos às segundas, mas se recebermos pelo menos cinco reviews (estou sendo boazinha) postamos o capítulo quatro antes. vamos lá gente, deixar uma review não mata e vai fazer duas autoras muito felizes.

**Fotos**

**Rose's look: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=50340541

**Bella's look: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=50602746

**Rose's gift: **keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24579261406 / she-vickys-gift

**Bella's hair and makeup: **keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24687577211 / she-lorys-hair-and-makeup-vickys-party

**Bella's party look: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=50519449&.locale=pt-br

**Rose's party look: **keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24689813179 / she-vickys-outfit-for-her-party

**Tood: **keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24579106725 / she-todd


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 4

Bella's POV

- Rose! Espera, o que você tá fazendo? - Perguntei enquanto ela me arrastava escada acima.

- Quieta. - Ela me levou para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. - Até onde você já foi com alguém?

- Como assim? - Nós estávamos paradas no meio do quarto.

- Já pelo menos deu um selinho em alguém?

- Bom... - Senti meu rosto esquentar. - Uma vez um menino me roubou um selinho e...

- Isso foi quando exatamente?

- Faz um tempo. - Abaixei o olhar, envergonhada.

- Olha pra mim. - Ela pegou meu queixo delicadamente e me fez olhar para ela. - Não se envergonhe disso, o resto da sociedade que é errada ok? - Rose sorriu para mim. - Agora, não tem um jeito de ensinar isso, o beijo você aprende na hora. É mais... Instinto. Eu posso...? - Ela deixou a frase morrer, mas entendi o que ela queria e afirmei com a cabeça.

Rose se aproximou de mim lentamente, seu olhar estava preso no meu. Quando sua boca estava a centímetros da minha, fechei os olhos. Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus e ficaram por um tempo, ela pegou meu rosto com as mãos e passou a língua pelos meus lábios pedindo passagem, os entreabri e sua língua lentamente foi descobrindo a minha. Deixei-me levar pelo que ela fazia e tentei seguir seu exemplo. Ela foi diminuindo o ritmo até parar, separando seus lábios dos meus.

Fiquei uns segundos ainda de olhos fechados, quando abri encontrei os dela me encarando.

- Você jura que nunca fez isso antes? - Ela disse em tom de divertimento.

- Eu... Não, quer dizer... Sim, eu... - Eu ainda esta um pouco desnorteada. Eu tinha realmente beijado uma garota?

- Ok, agora você já pode ficar com o Todd. - Ela riu de leve. - Vamos. - Ela pegou a minha mão e me levou para a porta.

- Rose... - Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ela me cortou.

- Você fala demais, quietinha, e aproveite o cara gato te esperando lá em baixo. Aliás, espera. - Ela me puxou de volta para o quarto. Rose entrou no corredor do banheiro e voltou com um pedaço de papel na mão. Ela se aproximou de mim e limpou o batom borrado. - Agora sim, desce que eu já vou. - Ela praticamente me empurrou para fora do quarto.

Tudo bem, descer as escadas de vestido longo e salto, legal. Desci as escadas cuidadosamente e vi Todd parado perto do início dela.

- Estava fugindo de mim? - Ele disse divertido.

- Claro que não. - Menti.

- Ótimo, aceita um drink?

- Pode ser. - Sorri e fomos para o pequeno bar.

Rose's POV

Eu beijei a Bella. Ela é uma garota. "_Como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes_", minha consciência deu o ar de sua graça. Mas é diferente. Ela era minha amiga, eu gostava dela, e só estava tentando ajudar. Sacudi a cabeça de leve me livrando desses pensamentos e me olhei no espelho de novo. Eu estava dentro do closet e tinha acabado de retocar meu batom. Sorri e voltei para festa.

Assim que desci as escadas encontrei uma figura toda de preto, com seus cabelos loiros presos num coque bagunçado.

- Little J! - Ela se virou para mim e abriu um sorriso.

- Hey Queen R. - Quase corri até ela e a abracei.

- Senti sua falta. E como anda o reinado pequena rainha? - Sorri de lado.

- Você sabe que eu odeio aquilo. - Jane revirou os olhos. A minha antiga escola era uma hierarquia, tinha que ter uma queen e seus súditos, quando uma saía, era obrigada a escolher alguém para o seu lugar. Aquilo era tão divertido, as pessoas faziam o que você queria na hora que você queria.

Ficamos conversando durante um tempo, fomos até o bar e no caminho vi Bella conversando animadamente com o Todd.

- Sou um ótimo cupido. – Falei para mim mesma e ri.

- Do que você ta falando R? – Jane perguntou. Apontei para a Bella e o Todd. - Uau, o Todd! Quanto tempo que não o vejo. Quem é a morena?

- Minha nova amiga, Bella. – Disse e peguei uma taça de champanhe.

- Hum, bonita... – J a analisou de cima a baixo.

- Sim. – Tomei um gole da bebida.

Continuamos ali conversando e bebendo até que uma música mais animada começou a tocar e fomos dançar. Fiquei um tempo dançando com a Jane, até que o Adam se aproximou.

- Será que eu posso ter a honra de dançar com a aniversariante?

- Mas é claro. – Sorri e me aproximei dele. Pelo canto do olho vi a Jane se afastando.

Dançamos uma duas músicas e ele colocou uma mão em minha cintura me puxando para mais perto. Fui de bom grado e passei meus braços por seu pescoço. Eu queria e ele também, então nos beijamos.

O resto da festa se passou animada e eu troquei mais alguns beijos com o Adam. Quando deu meia-noite todos foram convidados a cantar parabéns. Fui para trás da mesa onde estava o bolo, as luzes diminuíram, a vela foi acesa e a velha música de parabéns começou a ser cantada.

Apaguei a vela, tirei algumas fotos sozinha, umas poucas com minha mãe e puxei a Bella para tirar fotos comigo. O bolo foi cortado e distribuído. Mais algumas horas de festa se passaram, e logo a cobertura já estava quase vazia.

- Tchau Little J, vê se aparece mais vezes – A abracei.

- Pode deixar. Tchau Queen. – Rimos e ela foi embora.

Fechei a porta e me recostei nela, estava cansada. A grande sala estava vazia, com exceção da morena sentada em uma das poltronas com os saltos na mão.

- Seus pés sofreram muito? – Perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Responda você mesma. – Ela levantou a saia do vestido e me mostrou seus pés. Estavam vermelhos e com certeza um calo ou dois iriam aparecer amanhã.

- Isso que dá viver de tênis. – Sentei-me na poltrona ao lado dela.

Ela me olhou de lado e me deu língua. Ri.

- E aí? Como foi com o Todd? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Foi bom. – Deu de ombros. – Ele é bem legal e bonito.

- Sabia que vocês iam se dar bem. – Sorri. – Vamos subir? Tô cansada.

Ela só assentiu. Subimos a escada e fomos para meu quarto. Bella sentou na cama e começou a soltar o cabelo e entrei no closet pegar um pijama para cada.

- Aqui. – Joguei o pijama rosa com um "Barbie" bordado na blusa para ela.

- É sacanagem, né?

- Claro que não. – Ri e entrei no banheiro para me trocar, tirar a maquiagem e escovar os dentes.

_- Eu disse que se eu não ligasse é porque eu ia dormir aqui. –_Ouvi a voz da Bella, ela devia estar no celular –_Tá. Eu sei. Tá. Também te amo. Boa noite pai._

Voltei pro quarto e ela estava guardando o Iphone de volta na bolsa.

- Ele parece ser um pai legal. – Ela me olhou assustada, mas entendeu do que eu tava falando.

- E é. – Sorriu. – Gosto muito dele, afinal de contas ele foi meu pai e minha mãe durante todo esse tempo.

- Pode ir. – Apontei pro banheiro. Ela levantou com o pijama na mão.

Bella voltou alguns minutos depois e eu já estava deitada na cama embaixo das cobertas.

- O que aconteceu com sua mãe? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Nada. Ela quis continuar morando na Califórnia. – Disse e se deitou na cama ao meu lado.

Ficamos mais um bom tempo ali deitadas conversando sobre nossos pais e como viemos para Nova York. Até que acabamos dormindo.

**Bella's POV**

Acordamos tarde no dia seguinte, Esme já tinha saído pro trabalho, então tomamos café na cozinha mesmo. Já era mais de meio dia, e eu ainda tinha que trabalhar hoje, então me despedi da Rose e fui pra casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa antes de seguir pra livraria.

O final do ano estava se aproximando e com ele o final do semestre, o que significava muitos trabalhos finais e provas. Os últimos meses do ano passaram rápido, e na primeira semana de Dezembro entramos de férias na faculdade.

Eu e a Rose nos encontrávamos sempre durante as férias. Fizemos as compras de Natal juntas, eu passaria com meu pai em casa e ela com sua mãe na cobertura. Comprei um presente para Renée e enviei pelo correio, o trato era que eu passasse o natal com um e o ano novo com o outro, mas ela estaria viajando com seu novo namorado, então passaria todas as festas de fim de ano com o Charlie.

Na semana antes do Natal, Charlie chegou em casa com uma ótima notícia; Ele tinha sido promovido. Saímos para jantar em comemoração. Com a folga que ele tirou para o Natal decoramos o apartamento juntos e montamos a árvore de Natal. Comprei todas as coisas para a ceia e ele me ajudou a preparar tudo no dia 24.

Ceiamos, trocamos presentes e recebi uma ligação da Renée. O Natal foi pequeno, mas divertido. Eu ansiava pelo o dia em que teria uma família grande com quem passar o Natal. Sempre fomos apenas eu, Charlie e Renée.

Na semana depois do Natal recebi o convite para uma festa de ano novo que estava sendo organizada por umas meninas da faculdade. Seria na cobertura de algum grande hotel de Nova York, só iria porque a Rose também foi convidada e insistiu muito. Passamos o ano novo juntas e acabei me divertindo bastante na festa.

Janeiro chegou, e com ele o segundo semestre da faculdade e meu aniversário. Eu faria dezenove no meado do mês. Quando a Rose soube insistiu para que eu fizesse uma festa, mas dessa vez não cedi. Eu faria apenas um jantar com meu pai, minha mãe – que viria da Califórnia – e com ela, que já tinha confirmado presença.

Dia quinze de Janeiro chegou e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ser acordada pela Pietra lambendo meu rosto.

- Feliz aniversário! – Rose gritou assim que abri os olhos.

- O que? – Levantei-me e olhei confusa para ela e para a cachorra do meu lado em cima da cama.

- Viemos ser as primeiras a te dar os parabéns.

- Você não podia esperar até eu chegar na faculdade? – Cocei os olhos e passei a mão por minha bochecha babada.

- Claro que não. – Ela sorriu. – Agora levanta e vai trocar de roupa que tenho que entregar seu presente.

Resmunguei e levantei da cama indo para o banheiro da suíte. Tomei um banho rápido, escovei os dentes e coloquei uma roupa qualquer. Voltei para o quarto e ele estava vazio. Ouvi vozes e latidos vindos da sala.

Entrei na sala e vi meu pai jogado no chão brincando com a Pietra e minha mãe e a Rose perto da mesa de jantar olhando aquela cena e rindo. Pelo visto elas já tinham sido apresentadas. Renée chegou ontem à noite de Los Angeles.

- Bom dia filha. – Minha mãe disse assim que me viu. – Feliz aniversário! – Veio até mim e me abraçou.

- Obrigada. – Dei um sorriso pequeno.

- Feliz aniversário princesa. – Charlie levantou e veio até mim. – Ah, seu presente. – Ele tirou uma caixinha azul do bolso e me entregou. - Meu e da sua mãe.

Não acreditei quando vi o logo da Tiffany's estampado na tampa.

- Não precisava... – Eles não deveriam ter gasto esse dinheiro comigo.

- Você merece. – Renée sorriu. – Vai abre.

Abri a caixinha e era uma pulseira linda.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei. – É linda.

Charlie pegou a pulseira e a colocou em meu braço. Eles sorriram para mim e sorri de volta, era bom ter meus pais juntos.

- Muito bonita. – Rose disse quando me aproximei dela indo me sentar à mesa para tomar o café. – Mas espera só até você ver meu presente.

- O que você comprou sua louca? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Nada demais. – Deu de ombros.

Sentamo-nos todos à mesa e tomamos café juntos. Minha mãe adorou a Rose, as duas conversavam como se fossem velhas amigas.

Mal terminei o café e a Rose já me arrastava para fora do apartamento. Ela estava super ansiosa para me dar meu presente.

- O presente é tão grande assim que não cabia dentro do apartamento? – Perguntei desconfiada quando entramos no elevador.

- Calma, você já vai ver.

Chegamos ao saguão do prédio e ela tapou meus olhos me conduzindo devagar até o lado de fora. Paramos na calçada e ela tirou as mãos do meu rosto.

Bem a minha frente estava estacionado um carro azul de dois lugares, lindo e fofo demais. Mas eu não descobriria que era o meu presente, se não fosse o enorme laço vermelho que envolvia o carro.

- Você... Me comprou... Um carro? – Não estava acreditando naquilo.

- Eu sei que você adora seu Camaro, mas esse Mini Roadster é mais moderno e achei sua cara quando o vi na concessionária. – Ela disse como se me dar um carro de presente não fosse nada demais.

- Você enlouqueceu? Eu não posso aceitar.

- É claro que você pode. Já está comprado, é seu.

- Não Rose. Muito obrigada, mas eu não posso. – Passei a mão pelo cabelo.

- Você é muito dramática. É só um carro. – Deu de ombros. – E se você está preocupada com o preço, não foi nada demais, comprei com minha mesada mesmo.

- Isso é insano.

- Não importa o que você acha. É lindo, não é? E você gostou que eu sei, então pronto.

- Rose. – Sacudi a cabeça de lado.

- Sem mais uma palavra. O carro é seu.

Eu vi que ficar ali discutindo com ela não ia adiantar de nada, então acabei aceitando.

- Ok então. Obrigada. – A abracei.

- De nada. – Sorriu. – Agora vamos, senão vamos chegar atrasadas pra aula. – Ela abriu a bolsa e me passou as chaves do meu mais novo carro.

Tirei o laço dele e entramos. O carro era lindo demais. Dei a partida e fomos pra faculdade.

* * *

**Fotos:**

**Pulseira: **keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24846562992 / she-lorys-gift

**Carro: **keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 24579327331 / she-lorys-gift

E aí pessoas? O que acharam desse capítulo? E da "aula" que a Rose deu pra Bella? Não esqueçam de deixar review, ok?

Como vocês já perceberam, postamos todas as segundas, mas se vocês forem bem legais e deixarem muitas reviews, podemos ser boazinhas e postar antes, que tal?

Se quiserem falar comigo ou saberem de qualquer coisa, vão no meu perfil que lá tem o meu twitter e meu forms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 5**

**Rose's POV**

- Admite que você amou o carro. - Cantarolei assim que chegamos na faculdade.

- Sim, eu amei, mas poxa Rose, é um carro! Você não pode, nunca mais, fazer isso. - Ela me mandou um olhar sério.

- Bella, bobinha, quando você vai entender que pra mim, um simples carro não é grande coisa ? - Arrumei a bolsa no meu braço e entramos juntas na sala, tinham poucas pessoas lá.

- Pra você pode não ser mas pra mim é, então não faz de novo.

- Ok - Bufei e nos sentamos nos lugares habituais.

Depois da aula, a limousine da Esme me esperava do estacionamento. Eu tinha saído de casa sem nenhum dos carros e ela sabia disso, sem contar que ela me queria no atelier hoje de novo. Na época do High School era até legal ir pra casa de limousine mas eu estava na faculdade e as pessoas já não era lá muito minhas amigas...

- Ela não fez isso - Resmunguei passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Vai me dizer que isso aí também é seu ? - Bella olhava incrédula para o carro preto.

- Não... quer dizer, é da minha mãe. - Me virei para ela. - Olha, eu vou pro atelier brincar de manequim, mas eu juro que passo mais tarde no seu apartamento pra buscar a Pietra e jantar com você, tudo bem ?

- Claro, vai lá. - Ela sorriu.

- Feliz aniversário de novo. - Disse me afastando, indo em direção ao imponente carro preto.

- Tá atrasada dez minutos - Esme disse assim que entrei na limousine.

- Culpe o professor, vamos de uma vez. - Me ajeitei no bando de couro e desviei a atenção para a janela.

- Bom dia turma, hoje eu já vou dar a vocês o trabalho para o final do semestre, se preparem, eu adoro esse trabalho. - Steve, nosso professor de Realização em Cinema e Audiovisual, começou a falar assim que entrou na sala.

- Quero só ver que trabalho é esse - Disse para a Bella.

- Espero que seja ao menos divertido.

- Então, vocês vão fazer Curtas, e vão competir entre si. Dividam-se em grupos de no máximo três pessoas, vocês tem cinco meses para ter esse curta, pronto; Filmagem, edição e apresentação. - Ele anotou algumas coisas no quatro. - Façam o que quiserem, sobre o que bem entenderem mas lembre-se, vocês serão avaliados. Bom, podem começar.

Todos na sala começaram a se manifestar e formar os grupos.

- E então, parceira ? - Pisquei os cílios para a Bella. Ela riu.

- Nós vamos ganhar essa coisa.

- Yeih! - Me levantei da cadeira e abraçei.

Depois das aulas saímos para almoçar juntas em um restaurante que nós íamos quase sempre. Já tinham se passado duas semanas desde o aniversário da Bella. Como prometido, fui jantar com ela e seus pais, os dois eram dois amores, mas não um com o outro o que era até engraçado. Renée era simplesmente um amor de pessoa, completamente livre e com uma mente mais adequada para a idade da filha.

- E então, o que vai ser ? - Bella me perguntou depois de fazermos nossos pedidos. - Quero dizer, o curta.

- Ainda não sei... Precisamos de algo legal que "venda" - Fiz aspas com os dedos.

- Como assim ?

- É, tipo um romance, um drama... algo que as pessoas gostam, que apesar de ser clichê, seja também diferente. - Disse pensativa.

- Ah sim, entendi. A gente tem que comprar o público ?

- Exatamente...

Nosso almoço chegou e começamos a comer e tentar formar ideia para o curta.

- OMG, Bella! Acabei de ter uma ideia - Sorri de lado para ela.

**Bella's POV**

- Isso vai ficar muito bom. – Disse enquanto terminava de escrever um "reunindo as ideias" no meu caderno. – Nós com certeza vamos ganhar. – Sorri

- Esse é o nosso objetivo, parceira. – Rose sorriu para mim. – Agora que já temos a ideia principal formada, temos que começar a trabalhar no roteiro, e começar a procurar locação, atores, figurinos...

- Temos muito trabalho pela frente, já percebi. – Guardei meu caderno de volta na bolsa. – Mas pode deixar o roteiro comigo, vou ver se começo um rascunho hoje mesmo.

- Ótimo. – Sorriu. - Vou ver o que já consigo ir adiantando...

- Tô atrasada! – Disse quando olhei pro relógio em meu pulso. – Tenho que ir trabalhar, amanhã a gente se fala, beijo. – Disse levantando e jogando uma nota de vinte dólares em cima da mesa.

- Até amanhã. – Rose respondeu e saí correndo do restaurante. Entrei no carro e voei para a livraria.

A tarde foi movimentada na livraria, então não tive tempo de começar a trabalhar no roteiro, mas fui tendo ideias para escrever assim que chegasse em casa.

O resto da semana passou e eu e a Rose marcarmos dela vir na minha casa pra gente finalizar o roteiro e se desse tempo dar uma volta para procurar locações e essas coisas.

- A Rose chegou! – Ouvi meu pai gritando da sala.

- Já vou! – Gritei do quarto. Terminei de me vestir, amarrei o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e fui pra sala. – Desculpa a demora, eu... – Parei de falar quando vi o Charlie e a Rose rindo enquanto brincavam com a Pietra. – Pelo visto ninguém sentiu minha falta. – Resmunguei.

- Ah, oi Bella. – Ela acenou quando me viu parada na entrada da sala.

- Oi.

- Bom, eu fico com essa coisa linda aqui enquanto vocês trabalham. - Charlie pegou a Pietra no colo.

- Estou começando a sentir ciúmes - Disse divertida cruzando os braços.

- Não fique querida, a Pietra é só um bebê, precisa de atenção. - Charlie entrou na brincadeira.

- Vou te proibir de trazê-la aqui - Falei para a Rose.

- Tadinha, não faça isso - Ela riu.

- Sim querida, ai eu ia ser obrigado a ir visita-la na casa da Rose... - Ele disse segurando o riso.

- E eu ia adorar, com certeza - Rose sorriu abertamente e piscou pro meu pai.

- Chega disso! Vou ficar traumatizada - Disse alto. Os dois começaram a rir. - Não tem graça, agora vamos de uma vez - Peguei Rose pela mão e fomos para o escritório terminar o roteiro.

Ficamos algum bom tempo terminando de escrever o roteiro, faltava pouco, mas precisava ficar perfeito.

- Eu estava pensando... - Rose comentou depois de um tempo. - Eu acho que essa segunda cena, a das amigas no quarto, podia fazer no meu mesmo, acho que combina.

- Eu acho que pode ser, pensando bem, se encaixa perfeitamente.

- Agora só falta todo o resto... - Ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caía em seu rosto colocando para trás da orelha, era tão fofo quando ela fazia isso. - Ouviu Bella ?

- O que ? - Perguntei meio perdida.

- Ok, vou fingir que você não estava me ignorando... Como eu ia dizendo, estava pensando em algum ator grande pro papel principal.

- Ator grande ? - A olhei de lado. - Eles cobram caro e não, eu não vou deixar você pagar.

- Quem falou em pagar ? - Ela sorriu. - Eu tenho meus contatos.

- Contatos? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu de lado. – Só tenho que procurar o telefone dele primeiro...

- E eu posso saber quem é esse tal ator famoso que você conhece?

- Claro... Que não. – Ela riu e eu bufei. – É surpresa bobinha.

- Chata. – Cruzei os braços.

- Gracinha. – Ela apertou minha bochecha.

- Tá chega. – Lhe dei um tapa de leve na mão e rimos. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Passamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio terminando de revisar o roteiro.

- Me passa aquelas folhas, por favor. – Pedi apontando para uma bagunça de folhas no seu lado da mesa.

- Você usa óculos? – Ela cantarolou.

- O que? – Levantei a cabeça sem entender nada.

- Você usa óculos. – Afirmou me estendendo os óculos pretos que estavam em cima da mesa.

- Ah, isso. É mais pra descanso. – Disse.

- É lindo.

- Obrigada. – Senti minhas bochechas queimando.

- Não fique com vergonha, toda garota tem direito a ter alguma coisa da Hello Kitty. – Sorriu. – Coloca pra eu ver?

- Que? Pra que? – Ninguém nunca tinha me visto com esses óculos, só meu pai.

- Quero ver como fica, coloca. Por favor. – Ela fez uma carinha que eu não fui capaz de resistir.

- Ok. – Me rendi. Peguei os óculos de sua mão e os coloquei.

- Ouw, que linda. Você fica fofa demais com ele. – Eu só conseguia ficar cada vez mais vermelha.

- Chega disso. – Disse tirando os óculos. Rose riu.

- Você fica uma graça com vergonha.

- Você tirou o dia pra me perturbar hoje, né?

- Claro que não. – Ela riu e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Fiquei parada olhando para ela sem saber o que fazer, mas uma batida na porta chamou nossa atenção.

- Entra. – Falei.

- Licença meninas. – Meu pai abriu a porta. – Vocês já estão ai há muito tempo, que tal um lanchinho?

- Acho uma ótima ideia, senhor Swan. – Rose sorriu.

- Charlie, Rose, por favor.

- Ok, Charlie. – Ela sorriu e saiu do escritório atrás dele.

Revirei os olhos e levantei da cadeira, ninguém merecia esses dois.

- Dá pra você parar com esse mistério idiota e pelo amor de Deus me dizer quem é ? - Implorei pela sei lá qual vez - já tinha perdido a conta depois da vigésima vez - para a Rose me contar quem era o ator do nosso curta. Nós estávamos indo para o set gravar e até agora eu não sabia quem ele era.

- Fica quietinha ai, você já vai saber. - Rose sorriu não tirando a atenção do transito agitado de NY. Bufei.

- Será que a Ângela já chegou ? - Ângela seria a nossa atriz principal.

Cinco meses já tinha se passado desde o ínicio do trabalho. Conseguimos achar os atores, os lugares onde íamos filmar, os equipamentos enfim, conseguimos organizar tudo no tempo previsto. E vou dizer uma coisa, não foi nada barato. Apesar de eu ter insistido muito para ajudar com os gastos, Rose sempre me passava pra trás e pagava as coisas escondida. E nós tínhamos brigado muito por causa disso.

- Não sei, espero que sim. - Rose estacionou na frente do pequeno "palácio" que tínhamos locado para o curta. Descemos quase correndo da Ferrari, estávamos atrasadas. - Parece que somos as últimas.

- Pelo menos o "grande e misterioso ator" - Fiz aspas com os dedos. - já deve ter chegado.

- Com certeza, ele me mandou uma mensagem - Bufei de novo e ela riu. - Ei, olha ele ali vamos lá.

Quando eu olhei pra frente e vi quem era, quase caí pra trás. Eu não acredito que ela conhecia _ele._

- Robert! - Rose disse animada, ele se virou e sorriu para ela. Eles trocaram um abraço longo. - Bella, meu antigo vizinho e amigo de infância, Robert Pattinson, nosso "grande e misterioso ator" - Ela fez aspas me imitando e riu. - Robert, minha amiga, Bella.

- Olá, é um prazer conhece-la - Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção.

- Er... - Pigarreei e apertei sua mão. - Igualmente.

- Ótimo, agora que vocês já se conhecem, ao trabalho seus inuteis - Rose começou a gritar com o pessoal da produção.

Depois do choque inicial começamos a arrumar todo o pessoal com as roupas de época, os penteados maquiagem e por ai vai.

- Cadê a Angela ? - Rosalie gritou sem direcionar para alguém em especial.

- Hum, temo em dizer srt. Cullen, que Ângela telefonou a pouco dizendo que não poderia vir por problemas pessoais. - Um dos intregantes da produção disse a ela calmamente, mas eu sabia que sua reação seria bem diferente.

- COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO PODE VIR ? - Ela praticamente berrou.

- Ela disse que não estava se sentindo bem e ...

- Eu não quero saber! Eu vou matar aquela desmilinguida! - Ela _apenas_ gritou dessa vez.

- Respira Rose, a gente pode colocar outra no lugar dela... - Tentei acalma-la.

- QUEM ?

- Não sei mas... - Disse pensativa.

- Por que _você_ não pega o lugar dela ? - Robert disse calmo olhando para Rose.

- _Eu _? Pirou cabeçudo ? - Ela bufou para ele.

- Vamos lá Rose, você sempre foi a _drama queen,_ - Ele disse e riu - não pode ser tão difícil assim pra você.

- Eu sou diretora e não atriz. - Rose disse e rolei os olhos.

- Anda de uma vez, vai ser você e acabou. - A empurrei em direção ao "camarim" improvisado.

Depois de gravarmos a cena interna do baile foi a vez da suposta cena de sexo entre o casal.

- Argh - Rose começou a resmungar. - Isso é constrangedor.

- Você falando que é constrangedor ? Ah claro senhora "faço topless em Ibiza" - Disse rindo. Robert começou a rir também.

- É diferente, é constrangedor ter que fingir um orgasmo com esse paspalho aí, pelo menos na frente dessa gente toda. - Ela disse emburrada. Ri ainda mais.

- Quer dizer que a senhora andava fingindo ? - Robert o olhava indignado. Rose corou na hora. Eu não sabia se gargalhava ou ficava espantada com a revelação.

- Chega disso! Vamos filmar essa coisa de uma vez antes que eu desista. - Ela disse irritada. Ri.

Todos se arrumaram em suas posições e Rose tirou o roupão. Por baixo dele, só tinha a fina calcinha cor da pele, não pude deixar de admirar seu corpo. Rosalie era linda por inteiro, por fora e por dentro, pelo que eu tinha percebido durante esses meses juntas.

A câmera se afastou do rosto dos personagens abrindo a cena, mostrando os dois se beijando na chuva. O volume da música aumentou e a tela foi escurecendo aos poucos. Um brilhante "_the end_" apareceu na tela e o auditório explodiu em aplausos.

Fiquei surpresa e emocionada ao ver todos os alunos, professores e até os jurados ficarem de pé para aplaudir nosso curta. Meu sorriso mal cabia no meu rosto, olhei para o lado e a Rose tinha um sorriso tão grande quanto o meu. Abraçamos-nos.

- Muito bem, muito bem. – A voz do Sr. Steve soou nos altos falantes e ele subiu no palco. – Parabéns a todos os meus alunos, os curtas ficaram maravilhosos, vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

O professor continuou enrolando até que uma veterana subiu ao palco e lhe entregou um envelope.

- Ok, vamos ao que interessa. Aqui nesse envelope tenho os nomes dos três primeiros lugares da nossa pequena competição. – Ele sorriu. – Ansiosos? – Riu e abriu o envelope.

Rose segurou minha mão, a apertei e mordi meu lábio inferior com força, eu estava nervosa.

O professor leu o nome do terceiro e segundo lugares e eu só ficava mais nervosa. E se não tivéssemos ganhado?

- E o primeiro lugar vai para... – Apertei mais a mão da Rose. – Careless Whisper! Parabéns Rosalie Cullen e Isabella Swan.

- Nós ganhamos! – Rose gritou do meu lado. – Eu disse que a gente ia ganhar. – Ela riu e se levantou.

- OMG. Nós ganhamos... – Murmurei. Rose me puxou para fora da cadeira e me abraçou apertado.

- Nós somos demais, parceira. – Riu e ri junto.

Comemoramos com um jantar simples, vinho e filmes em seu quarto na cobertura.

Aquele tinha sido nosso último dia de aulas do semestre, estávamos oficialmente de férias. E como fazia em todas as férias de verão, já estava com minha passagem comprada para Los Angeles. Passaria os três meses lá com Renée.

Rose disse que viajaria com Esme, mas não sabia em que lugares iria, só que estava indo para Paris na semana seguinte. Eu viajaria na próxima terça e ela só na quinta, então tínhamos marcado de sair juntas na segunda como uma despedida. Não sabíamos se nos veríamos de novo antes das férias acabarem.

- Vou sentir sua falta, Barbie. – A abracei. Estávamos no aeroporto, meu vôo sairia em poucos minutos.

- Eu sei, você não consegue mais viver sem mim. – Riu e revirei os olhos. – Também vou sentir sua falta. – Deu um sorriso triste.

- _Última chamada para o vôo 3095 com destino para Los Angeles_

- Tenho que ir. – Murmurei tristonha. Eu amava LA e estava louca para chegar lá, mas realmente sentiria falta da Rose. Viramos grandes amigas nesse último ano.

- Boa viagem. – Me abraçou. – A gente se fala por telefone e e-mail.

- Pode deixar. – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, um pouco perto demais da minha boca. E isso me afetou mais do que deveria. – Tchau Rose. – Consegui murmurar e dei dois passos em direção ao portão de embarque.

- Tchau Bella. – Acenamos uma para a outra e entrei no corredor de vidro que levava até o avião.

* * *

**Fotos:**

**Bella's look: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=52340186

**Óculos da Bella: **www*polyvore*com / new_hellokitty_bow_bowknot_women / thing?id=52440309

**N/A: **Para os curiosos de plantão, aí vai o link da one-shot que conta a história do curta das meninas (www*fanfiction*net / s / 8308697 / 1 / Careless_Whisper). Não esqueçam de deixar reviews.

Beijos


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 6**

**Bella's POV**

– Nova York realmente mexeu com seu estilo. – Alice disse enquanto eu calçava meu mais recente par de Louboutins.

– Nem vou falar nada. – Ri.

Alice era minha amiga desde que eu me entendo por gente. Éramos vizinhas e estudamos juntas quando éramos pequenas, mas mesmo depois que me mudei continuamos a brincar juntas sempre que eu vinha visitar a Renée. Os anos foram passando e nossa amizade foi crescendo. Ela era minha melhor amiga aqui em Los Angeles.

Eu já estava em LA há duas semanas. Foram ótimas semanas, saía sempre com a Alice, seu irmão Alec e seu namorado Jasper - ambos eram meus amigos de longa data também -, ia bastante à praia, passeava por essa cidade que eu amava ou simplesmente ficava em casa passando um tempo com minha mãe.

Não deixei de falar com a Rose nesse meio tempo. Falávamos-nos quase todos os dias, quando não ligávamos uma para a outra trocávamos e-mails. Na última vez que ela me ligou ela estava em Milão fazendo compras na Corso Venezia. Isso tinha sido na sexta, e eu não tinha falado com ela desde então. Dormi na casa da Alice no sábado e ainda não tinha checado meus e-mails.

– Já tô pronta, vamos? – Levantei da cama e peguei minha bolsa carteira.

– Vamos. – Saímos do meu quarto, encontramos os meninos na sala, nos despedimos da Renée e fomos para a Poison Club, uma nova boate que tinha aberto perto da praia.

A fila na porta da boate estava grande, mas o Alec e a Alice conheciam o segurança que estava na porta, eles surfavam juntos. Entramos no lugar e percebi que era uma boate de alto nível. Fomos direto para o segundo andar onde ficavam as mesas. Pedimos as bebidas para um garçom e ficamos um tempo ali conversando.

– Eu adoro essa música, vamos dançar. – Alice se levantou em pulo e agarrou meu pulso me puxando para fora da mesa.

– Vamos todos então. – Disse e descemos para a pista de dança.

Eu ainda tinha meus problemas com a dança, mas o álcool correndo nas minhas veias fez em me mexer ao som da música com a Alice do meu lado. Rimos e nos divertimos dançando.

– Vou pegar uma bebida. – Disse perto do ouvido da Alice e saí em direção ao bar. – Um Sex on the Beach. – Pedi ao barman.

Enquanto esperava minha bebida me recostei de lado no balcão e uma loira num vestido preto que estava a poucos metros de mim chamou minha atenção. Ela estava de costas, mas tinha alguma coisa familiar nela.

– Aqui senhorita. – O barman chamou minha atenção.

– Ah, obrigada. – Peguei o drink rosa, paguei por ele e andei até onde a loira estava.

– Um Lagoa Azul. – Ela se virou para o balcão e ficou de perfil para mim, e eu sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar.

– Rose? – Ela se virou.

– Bella! – Disse animada ao me ver. Sorriu e me abraçou.

– O que você ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei surpresa.

– Eu te mandei e-mail, mas acho que você não viu, né? A Esme decidiu vir para Los Angeles, cheguei hoje de tarde.

– Uau, que legal. – Sorri. – E você vai ficar quanto tempo?

– Não sei, mas por mim eu ficaria as férias todas. – Riu.

– Rose. – Um cara a chamou.

– Ah. – Ela pareceu se lembrar da existência dele. – Bella, esse é o Emmett, nos encontramos hoje em um evento em Beverly Hills. Emmett, essa é minha amiga Bella.

– Prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão.

– Prazer. – Apertei sua mão. Ele era bem bonito.

– Vêm, deixa eu apresentar vocês aos meu amigos. – Peguei a mão da Rose e os guiei para a pista de dança onde eu tinha deixado o pessoal.

– Allie! – Cutuquei seu ombro. Ela estava muito ocupada beijando o Jasper.

– Que foi estraga prazeres? – Ela me olhou de cara feia.

– Olha só quem eu encontrei aqui. – Disse sorrindo. – A Rose! – Mostrei a loira que estava atrás de mim.

– Ah, você é a famosa Rosalie. – Alice a cumprimentou com dois beijinhos no rosto. – Sou a Alice, e tenho ouvido muito falar de você. – Riu.

– A Bella já me falou de você também. Esse é meu amigo Emmett. – Ela os apresentou.

– Prazer. – Alice acenou com a cabeça. – Esse aqui é meu namorado Jasper e aquele ali – Ela apontou para o Alec, que estava dançando com uma ruiva. – é meu irmão Alec.

Depois de todos devidamente apresentados fomos para a mesa que estávamos usando antes conversar um pouco.

– A Bella disse que você tava em Milão... – Disse a sempre curiosa Alice.

– Eu estava, mas minha mãe decidiu vir pra cá, então aqui estou. – Rose sorriu.

Passamos um bom tempo sentados ali conversando e bebendo. Quando já era tarde e decidimos ir embora, marquei com a Rose de nos encontrarmos amanhã na praia.

**Rose's POV**

– Emmett - Sacudi o corpo adormecido do meu lado de leve. Não houve resposta. - Emmett! - Disse bem mais alto.

– Que ? - Ele resmungou afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

– Tá na hora de você ir pra casa, eu tenho que sair. - Me levantei da cama sem me importar em cobrir meu corpo seminu, a calcinha tinha voltado pra lugar depois de um... certo tempo. Entrei no banheiro, tomei banho, fiz minha higiene, penteei o cabelo com os dedos e voltei para o quarto enrolada na toalha.

O moreno continuava jogado na cama do mesmo jeito que eu tinha deixado. Bufei andando até uma das minhas malas, escolhi um biquíni e um look para combinar com ele e troquei de roupa ali mesmo. Ia me encontrar na praia com a Bella e seus amigos.

As duas semanas que eu viajei com a Esme, eu gastei uns três dias em Paris, e o resto das semanas em Milão. Minha mãe estava tentando fechar um "contrato" com a marca Versace. Esme e Donatella eram amigas e tinham ideias de fazer uma nova coleção juntas e até mesmo fazer uma sociedade na marca, eu sei, minha mãe arrasou com essa. Bom, aí Donatella falou que ia passar o verão em Los Angeles e que as duas podiam começar a nova coleção juntas, então, cá estou, em um hotel de luxo em LA.

Voltei a atenção para o cara jogado na minha cama e suspirei. Andei até ele e lhe sacudi de novo.

– Vamos Emmett, pelo menos levanta e vem tomar café comigo no restaurante, já que você tá aqui mesmo. - Ele resmungou de novo mas se sentou na cama coçando os olhos. - Hey, bom dia. - Sorri.

– Bom dia, e nossa... - Ele me olhou de cima a baixo. - Você tá linda. - Revirei os olhos.

– Nem ao menos de maquiagem eu estou, mas de qualquer jeito, obrigada. - Dei de ombros. - Vamos, pode ficar a vontade, vou te esperar lá embaixo.

Emmett apenas concordou com a cabeça e eu sai do quarto, peguei o elevador e fui para o restaurante do hotel. Me sentei e pedi uma salada de frutas e um suco de laranja.

Comecei a comer sozinha, passei os olhos pelo lugar e não vi Esme, ela provavelmente estava dormindo, afinal, tinha passado o dia todo ontem no escritório da Donatella e que aliás, foi lá que eu conheci o Emmett. Ele era um antigo modelo da marca.

Não me julguem, o cara era absolutamente gato e eu não tenho compromisso com ninguém, aceitei seu convite pra conhecer uma boate e acabei levando ele para o hotel comigo. Transei sim com um cara que acabei de conhecer, mas eu precisava de diversão - não que eu não tivesse tido em Milão mas isso é outro assunto. A cadeira a minha frente sendo ocupada me trouxe de volta a realidade.

– Foi mal por ter demorado a acordar, mas de manhã é complicado mesmo. - Emmett sorriu para mim.

– Tudo bem, sem problemas. - Sorri de volta.

Tomamos café da manhã juntos e de lá cada um foi para um lado, ele sei lá pra onde, provavelmente pra casa e eu, fui para a praia de taxi. Já estava morrendo de saudades da minha Bella.

"_Minha Bella_", ecoou na minha cabeça e eu ri. Daqui a pouco eu to implorando a minha mãe para adotar a garota, só pra ser minha _irmãzinha_ e morar comigo pra sempre. Cheguei ao lugar que tínhamos marcado e a encontrei com algumas pessoas.

– Oi - Disse animada me aproximando.

– Rose! - Ela abriu um sorriso e me abraçou. - Você demorou, pensei até que não vinha mais. - Ela cruzou os braços no peito, acabei rindo.

– Desculpa, tive um probleminha com um certo cara jogado na minha cama. - Dei de ombros. Bella me repreendeu com o olhar. - Me deixa. Mas então, não vai me apresentar seus amigos? - Sorri de lado.

– Vêm. – Ela pegou minha mão e me levou até seu grupo de amigos. Estavam todos sentados na areia dividindo cangas e toalhas. Eles riam entre si e bebiam cerveja de um isopor ali perto. – Pessoal! – Bella chamou a atenção deles. – Essa aqui é a Rose.

– Oi. – Acenei e sorri.

– Esses aqui você já conhece. – Ela disse sobre a Alice, o Alec e o Jasper. – Essa é a Lauren. – Apontou para uma garota loira que estava deitada com a cabeça no colo do Alec. – Aquele é o Tyler. – O moreno sorriu e me jogou uma garrafa de cerveja. Sorri e acenei com a cabeça em agradecimento. – E aquela é a Emily. – A ruiva pequena sorriu e logo voltou sua atenção para algo que o Tyler dizia.

– Todos parecem ser muito legais. – Disse para a Bella e tomei um gole da cerveja.

– Eles são bem melhores que as patricinhas de Manhattan, com certeza. – Ela riu e eu não pude deixar de rir também.

Sentamos em uma toalha do lado da Alice e do Jasper e ficamos conversando. Eles eram bem divertidos.

Depois de algumas cervejas e muita conversa o pessoal começou a se separar, os meninos foram jogar vôlei, Alice foi nadar, e Lauren e Emily foram a um quiosque ali perto escolher algumas coisas para o que seria nosso almoço.

– Vamos andar, vou te mostrar minha praia. – Bella sorriu e se levantou.

– Guia particular? Gostei. – Ri e me levantei.

Andamos ao longo da orla conversando. Contei-lhe um pouco dos meus dias em Paris e Milão e ela me contou várias histórias sobre seus amigos.

– E depois disso passei uma semana de cama com um resfriado forte. – Ela ria.

– Viu? Isso que dá fazer guerras de balão d'água. – Ri. O assunto tinha morrido ali.

– Uau, já andamos bastante. – Bella disse depois de poucos minutos em silêncio. Ela parou e olhou para trás.

– Verdade. – Eu nem conseguia mais ver onde os outros estavam.

– Que tal um mergulho antes da gente voltar?

– É uma ótima ideia, o sol tá bem quente. – Disse refazendo o nó que tinha feito em meu cabelo para tirá-lo da minha nuca.

– Então vamos pra água. – Bella tirou o chapéu, desabotoou o short, tirou a camisa e os óculos de sol e colocou tudo em cima de uma pedra ali perto.

Era a primeira vez que eu via seu corpo, e eu precisava admitir que ela era muito bonita. Suas curvas não eram exageradas, mas ela também não era magra demais.

Meus olhos passeando por seu corpo notaram algo que eu nunca tinha percebido antes.

– Você tem uma tatuagem! – Disse um pouco surpresa.

– Ah! – Ela pareceu se lembra desse fato. – É verdade. – Sua mão foi para cima do pequeno pássaro preto.

– É muito fofa. – Disse olhando com mais atenção.

– Obrigada. – Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Era uma graça quando ela corava. Sorri.

– Mas porque um pássaro? – Perguntei curiosa.

– Por causa do meu avô. – Passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Ele me chamava de Little Bird. Ele sempre dizia que eu nasci para voar, que meu destino era fazer algo grande, ter uma vida diferente da das outras pessoas. – Ela suspirou. – Fiz a tatuagem quando ele morreu, eu tinha 15 anos.

– Sinto muito.

– Tudo bem. – Deu de ombros e um pequeno sorriso.

– Mas eu acho que ele está certo. Você é diferente das outras pessoas, então só pode ter uma vida diferente, única. – Ela continuou fitando o mar azul a nossa frente, seus pensamentos estavam longe. Tirei meu vestido e os óculos de sol e coloque na pedra ao lado das coisas dela.

– Espero que esse pássaro saiba nadar. – Belisquei de leve sua costela e sorri.

– Sou uma ótima nadadora darling* - Ela imitou o sotaque britânico e sorriu.

Corremos em direção ao mar e nos jogamos na água gelada.

– Dá pra ficar quieta? – Reclamei segurando a cadeira parada, tentando não soltar seu cabelo.

– Já tô entediada. – Bufou e vi seu bico se formando através do espelho. Segurei o riso.

– Vocês que me chamaram pra vir pra cá querida. Agora fica quietinha que eu já tô terminando.

– É só um luau! – Jogou as mãos pro alto. – Não precisa disso tudo.

– Fica quieta Bella. – Puxei seu cabelo.

– Ai. – Reclamou.

– Nem doeu.

– Doeu sim. – Cruzou os braços, como uma criança.

– Vocês não terminaram ainda? – Alice perguntou entrando pela porta do quarto com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. – Já tô cansada de esperar vocês, daqui a pouco os meninos chegam ai. – Se jogou na cama.

– Já tô acabando, como vocês são impacientes. – Revirei os olhos.

Amarrei o cabelo da Bella e mexi na trança a deixando um pouco frouxa. Retoquei seu gloss e vi se estava tudo direitinho com a maquiagem.

– Pronto. – Sorri. – Você está linda.

Ela se levantou e se olhou no espelho de corpo inteiro na porta do guarda-roupa.

– Adorei. – Sorriu. – Obrigada Rose.

– De nada. – Dei de ombros.

– Finalmente, vamos logo. – Alice levantou e nos arrastou para fora do quarto. Rimos.

– E eles não se veem há muito tempo?

– Desde que ele foi estudar na França, ela devia ter o que... Uns dez anos. – Emily disse.

Eu estava conversando com ela sobre a Bella e um tal de Edward que tinha aparecido no luau. Pelo pouco que a Bella me contou antes de se jogar nos braços dele, e pelo o que eu tinha entendido, eles se conheciam desde sempre. E o Edward sempre foi apaixonado por ela, mas nunca teve coragem de falar nada, ai ele se mudou pra França e os dois não se viram desde então.

Isso é, até uma hora atrás, quando ele apareceu na praia e eu me senti dentro de um filme, naquela cena clichê em que a mocinha e o mocinho apaixonados correm pros braços um do outro em câmera lenta.

– E eu tô achando que se ela quiser vai rolar algo mais hoje. – Em falou baixo e riu.

– Hum... – Murmurei e terminei meu Lagoa Azul em um gole só.

– Já volto. – Emily disse e saiu na direção de um grupo de pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Eu ia até o balcão de madeira que estava servindo de bar pegar outra bebida quando vi a Bella vindo na minha direção.

– Eu ainda não acredito que o Edward tá aqui. – Ela disse sorrindo.

– Mundo pequeno, não? Ele já foi? – Perguntei quando não o vi em volta.

– Não, ele foi buscar um presente no carro que ele trouxe pra mim.

– Que legal ele. – Murmurei.

– Ai, Rose. – Suspirou. – Eu tava com tanta saudade dele, ele é meu melhor amigo.

– Acho que ele quer ser mais do que seu amigo. – Disse e continuei andando em direção ao bar.

– Porque você ta falando isso? – Ela veio atrás de mim.

– Você é cega, né? – Ri sem humor. – Você realmente não percebeu o jeito que ele olha pra você? Ele tá te comendo com os olhos desde que chegou. – Peguei um copo qualquer em cima do balcão e bebi.

– Sério mesmo? – Ela perguntou espantada. Tive que rir.

– Você só pode tá brincando. – Sacudi a cabeça.

– E agora? Se for verdade, eu não sei se...

– Quieta. – Coloquei o dedo na sua boca. – Já te disse que você pensa demais. – Peguei outro copo no balcão e estendi pra ela.

Ela bebeu sem reclamar. Terminei o meu drink.

– Eu adoro essa música! – Disse quando a batida conhecida começou a tocar. – Vamos dançar. – Peguei a mão da Bella e a levei mais pra perto do mar.

_(Waiting for a girl like you)_

_The night shinesIt's getting hot on my shoulders_

_I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter_

_'Cause your friends,_

_They look good but you look better_

_Don't you know all night_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, around, around_

Comecei a dançar e ela começou a se mexer também, esses eram os reflexos de um dia inteiro sob efeito do álcool. Dançamos e rimos. Segure sua mão e a girei.

_Under the lights tonight_

_Turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your faceI fell in love_

_Take a minute girl,_

_To steal my heart tonight_

Enquanto dançávamos nos afastamos mais das outras pessoas sem perceber. A luz das tochas que iluminavam o luau eram mais fracas onde a gente estava, mas não nos importamos. Continuamos dançando e nos divertindo.

_I'm weaker_

_My worlds fall and they hit the ground_

_All life come on here_

_Don't you fail me nowI start to say_

_"I think I love you" but I make no sound_

_Oh, 'cause all my life ive been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

Certas partes da música eram verdade. Eu não entendia, mas essa morena de olhos azuis na minha frente conseguiu prender minha atenção desde o primeiro dia em que a vi. E ela era diferente de todas as outras pessoas que eu já conheci, de certa forma ela era o que eu estava procurando, essa menina me completava de um jeito estranho.

_There is no other place that I would rather be_

_Than right here with you tonight_

_As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you_

_And we can stay here tonightThere's so much I wanna say_

_I wanna say_

Bella pegou minha mão para me girar, mas seu equilíbrio não estava perfeito, e acabamos caindo. Caí de costas na areia e ela caiu sobre mim. Seu rosto sobre o meu estava muito perto, nossos narizes quase se tocavam, seus olhos não saiam dos meus e eu estava com uma vontade enorme de beijá-la. Seu lábio inferior preso em seus dentes chamava minha atenção.

_Under the lights tonight_

_Turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your faceI fell in love_

_Take a minute girl, to steal my heart tonight_

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, uma voz ao longe chamando o nome da Bella me fez lembrar onde estávamos.

– Estão te chamando. – Disse baixo.

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes e pareceu perceber pela primeira vez que estava em cima de mim.

– Desculpa. – Ela se levantou e mesmo na luz fraca vi suas bochechas ficando rubras.

– Tudo bem. – Ela estendeu a mão e me ajudou e levantar. Ouvi a voz a chamando de novo, e olhei para onde a festa acontecia. Era o Edward, claro.

– O Edward tá te procurando.

– Eu tinha esquecido dele. – Ela foi passar a mão do cabelo, mas lembrou que estava com ele preso.

– Você devia ir, ele parece mesmo gostar de você.

– Ainda não sei se...

– Vai. – A encorajei. – Ele é seu amigo, você o conhece, e ele gosta de você. Você precisa se divertir, lembra? – Dei um sorriso pequeno.

– Você acha mesmo?

– Vai logo. O cara é gato, e você merece uma noite divertida. – Pisquei para ela.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes até se decidir.

– Ok. Vamos ver o que acontece. – Deu de ombros.

– Pega uma bebida antes, ajuda. – Ri de leve.

Ela sorriu e foi na direção em que o Edward a chamava.

Respirei fundo e segui meu próprio conselho; fui pegar uma bebida. Bebi dois copos antes de conseguir formular o pensamento que rondava minha cabeça.

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre mim e a Bella. Eu não sabia o que era e não sabia se estava pronta para admitir isso para mim mesma. Por isso a mandei atrás do Edward.

_E se eu estivesse gostando da minha melhor amiga?_

* * *

**Fotos:**

**Bella's look 1: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=52342256

**Rose's look 1: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=52392098

**Rose's look 2: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=52873084

**Bella's look 2: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=53229629

**Bella's tattoo: **keepcalmandwriteafanfic*tumblr*com / post / 25922390835 / lory-bellas-tattoo

**N/A: **Rose tá morrendo ciúmes sim ou claro? Ai ai.

Vamos lá, ao asterisco.  
*Darling: querida(o), no inglês britânico esse "a" aí tem um som fechado, "dârling" é como se fosse mais ou menos isso.

Mas e aí, quem gostou do capitulo ? Será que temos alguém apaixonada por aí hein?

Bom, a música citada é Stole My Heart do One Direction.

Então queridas, estamos muito tristes que vocês não estão deixando reviews. Muitass pessoas vem acompanhando a fic e só recebemos 5 reviews. Como assim?

Então vamos lá, comecem a comentar. O quão mais rápido vocês deixarem reviews mais rápido vão ganhar o próximo cap. Ah, aceitamos reviews de pessoas cadastradas e não cadastradas no site.

Qualquer coisa nossos twitters são: Loryy_C e vickypattz_

Beijos queridas.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 7

Bella's POV

Minha cabeça estava latejando. Gemi e rolei na cama, enfiando meu rosto no travesseiro. Mas meu ombro esbarrou em alguma coisa. Virei a cabeça o mínimo possível e abri um só olho para ver o que estava do meu lado.

Vi o Edward deitado do meu lado. Ele estava de bruços com o rosto virado para mim. Flashes da noite passada vieram à minha mente. Gemi contra o travesseiro. Eu realmente tinha dormido com o Edward?

Rolei de novo na cama voltando pra minha posição inicial, levantei o lençol e olhei para baixo. É, eu estava nua, então sim, eu tinha tido minha primeira vez com meu melhor amigo.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar de todos os detalhes - minha cabeça doía muito, tudo culpa do álcool -, e não tinha outra experiência pra comparar, mas tinha sido bom.

Não aguentei mais minha cabeça doendo. Levantei-me lentamente, catei minhas roupas no chão e entrei no banheiro do Edward. Tomei banho, lavei meu cabelo com o shampoo do Edward mesmo, achei um vidrinho de aspirinas no armário e agradeci mentalmente. Tomei dois compridos, passei os dedos no cabelo para pentear e saí do banheiro. Já estava me sentindo bem melhor.

- Bom dia. – Disse e dei um sorriso envergonhado quando vi o Edward sentado na cama. – Desculpa – Disse apontando para o banheiro -, mas eu realmente precisava de um banho.

- Tudo bem. – Sua voz ainda estava embargada de sono. Ele coçou os olhos e passou a mão no cabelo, os bagunçando ainda mais. – Vêm cá.

Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama. O quão estúpida eu era? Como podia estar com vergonha agora que tudo já tinha acontecido?

- Bom dia Little Bird. – Me deu um beijo na bochecha. Lembrei dele me chamando assim noite passada. – Vou tomar um banho rápido, aí a gente desce pra tomar café, ok? Fica a vontade. – Ele se abaixou para pegar sua boxer no chão. Virei o rosto para que ele pudesse vesti-la. O ouvi rindo.

Assim que cheguei em casa, peguei meu celular me sentando na cama.

- Bom dia Rose.

- _E aí? Como foi? Me conta tudo! _– Ri.

- Então curiosa, acabei de chegar em casa e tava pensando em ir almoçar fora, a Renée saiu. A senhorita já tem compromisso?

- _Não. Eu tava mesmo pensando onde ia almoçar. Onde a gente se encontra?_

- Tem um restaurante na rua da praia que a gente foi ontem que eu gosto bastante.

- _Por mim pode ser. Vou me arrumar te vejo lá em meia hora._

- Tá. Beijos.

- _Beijo. E não pense que você vai escapar das minhas perguntas, senhorita._ – Ela riu e desligou o telefone.

Larguei o celular em cima da cama e fui trocar de roupa. Dez minutos depois já estava pronta, peguei a chave do Mini Cooper da Renée e fui pro restaurante esperar a Rose.

Entrei no lugar que estava parcialmente cheio, me sentei, pedi uma água e fiquei esperando a Rose chegar, ela disse que ainda ia se arrumar então isso demorar. Comecei a olhar o cardápio pra ver se o tempo passava, pouco depois senti um beijo sendo depositado na minha bochecha. Sorri, pois já sabia quem era.

- Oi Barbie. - Disse analisando suas roupas.

- Olá. - Ela sorriu e se sentou na cadeira a minha frente. - Desculpa a demora, é um saco procurar roupa nas malas. - Rose bufou tirando os óculos escuros.

- É só um almoço Rose, olha só pra você, de salto alto! - Gesticulei com as mãos em direção a ela.

- Bella, lindinha - Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, logo apoiando o queixo nas mãos. - Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, não dá simplesmente pra andar por ai de tênis.

- Você é inacreditável sabia? - Ri levemente.

- Claro cherrie*, mas isso vai mudar. - Ela se ajeitou na cadeira, pegando o cardápio. - Esme me disse hoje de manhã que está procurando uma casa por aqui, já que vamos ficar os três meses.

- Ela vai comprar uma casa? - Perguntei incrédula.

- Não, ela vai alugar apenas. Nós não temos muito interesse na Califórnia, preferimos a agitada NY com seu glamour.

- Hunf, típico. - Revirei os olhos.

- Não me superestime garota do Valley. - Rose sorriu torto para mim. Estava começando a me apaixonar por aquele sorriso.

- Jamais. - Acabei sorrindo também. - Sabe Rose, eu andei pensando, cadê a Pietra?

- Meu bebê ficou em casa com a Maria, mas as duas vão vir pra cá assim que a Esme achar uma casa decente. - Ela deu de ombros.

- Hum...

Escolhemos nosso almoço e fizemos o pedido. Tínhamos ficado em silêncio durante esse tempo.

- E então, acho que alguém tem para me contar uma noite super divertida, não acha? - Ela me olhava com expectativa.

- Bom... - Senti meu rosto esquentar, eu com certeza estava completamente vermelha. Rose percebeu e riu de mim.

- Vamos lá, eu não quero os detalhes, só pequenas reportagens. Não é tão difícil assim. - Ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios ainda.

- Fale por você senhora "durmo com modelos internacionais pra descontrair" - Disse ironicamente e Rose soltou uma gargalhada.

- Só pra descontrair? - Repetiu rindo. - Tudo bem, só não tente mudar de assunto, pode começar a falar Isabella.

- Argh - Resmunguei escondendo o rosto nas mãos. - Você sabe o que aconteceu - Disse baixo.

- Claro que sei, mas quero ouvir de você, pode começar.

Almoçamos enquanto eu tentava contar a ela minha noite com o Edward. Tentava, porque estava um pouco alta então algumas partes eu mesma não me lembrava muito bem, e outras eram constrangedoras demais para dizer em voz alta. Toda vez que eu falava alguma coisa, começava a corar e Rose ria de mim, repetindo várias vezes que eu ficava uma graça com vergonha, daí eu corava ainda mais.

- Bom, eu amei almoçar com você, mas eu tenho que ir para o escritório da Donatella, minha mãe quer falar comigo. - Rose disse assim que saímos do restaurante.

- Claro, eu te ligo pra sair... Sei lá - Passei a mão pelo cabelo. - Quem sabe amanhã...

- Com certeza... - Ela ia continuar, mas seu telefone começou a tocar. - Só um minuto. - Ela se afastou um pouco, mas ainda conseguia ouvir sua conversa. - Oi Emmett! - Seu tom de voz era bem animado. - Conhecer a cidade com você amanhã? Claro, eu ia adorar. - Um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto e um morreu no meu.

Ela estava me trocando por um cara que acabou de conhecer? Não que ela me devesse explicações ou ficar comigo o tempo inteiro, mas ela era minha melhor amiga há mais tempo, eu tinha mais direitos sobre ela.

- Certo. Te espero amanhã, beijo - Ela desligou o celular e veio até mim de novo. - Hã, eu vou ter que furar com você amanhã, desculpa.

- Tudo bem, vá e se divirta com seu modelo bombado. - Disse amarga, indo em direção ao carro.

- Bella! - Ouvi ela me chamar, mas não dei atenção. Entrei no Mini Cooper, bati a porta com força e saí cantando pneu do estacionamento.

Dirigi rápido ao longo da rua que margeava a praia. Fui até uma pequena rua lateral que levava a uma parte deserta da praia. Parei o carro e antes que pudesse sair dele, ouvi meu celular apitando dentro da bolsa. Era uma mensagem. Da Rose. Não li, larguei o celular em cima do banco e saí do carro.

Sentei em uma grande pedra e fiquei olhando a água. Porque eu tinha ficado tão irritada com isso? A Rose é minha melhor amiga, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não possa ter outros amigos. Não sei por que esse Emmett me incomodava tanto.

Mas tudo bem, ela queria me trocar pelo modelo? Beleza. Eu também podia me divertir. Voltei ao carro e peguei meu celular. Procurei o número que eu queria na agenda e liguei.

- Fala, Little Bird

- Oi Edward. Eu tava pensando, tá a fim de sair amanhã?

- Claro. - Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. – Quer que eu passe pra te pegar na sua casa?

- Não precisa. Eu tava pensando em ir à praia mesmo.

- Por mim tudo bem, mas me espere às nove, quero ver se você lembra de um lugar.

- Você sabe que eu odeio surpresas. Mas tudo bem, te espero amanhã. Beijos.

- Beijo.

Encerrei a ligação e abri a mensagem da Rose.

"Não fique brava, você ainda é minha melhor amiga. Nos vemos depois de amanhã. Beijo da sua Barbie"

_Minha Barbie_, gostei de como isso soava. Um pequeno sorriso se abriu em meu rosto. Era irritante como eu não conseguia ficar brava com ela por muito tempo. Mas meu plano ainda estava de pé.

Voltei pra casa e achei a Alice jogada no sofá da sala.

- Você não tem casa, não?

- Uau, quanto amor. – Revirou os olhos.

- Sério, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Que tal uma sessão de cinema? – Ela tirou a almofada que estava do seu lado no sofá revelando os cinco dvd's da Saga Crepúsculo. Sorri.

Rose's POV

- Bom dia linda. – Emmett disse enquanto eu terminava de descer a escada.

- Bom dia Emmett. – Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Vamos?

- Claro - Sorri e peguei sua mão. - Aonde vamos?

- Para a Hollywood Boulevard, conhecer a famosa Hollywood Walk of Fame**. - Ele sorriu para mim.

- Tão clichê - Disse com um leve sorriso, enquanto saíamos da minha nova casa temporária.

Esme tinha me chamado ontem no escritório que agora Donatella dividia com ela, para me mostrar a casa que queria alugar e saber se eu concordava. Ao final do dia, os papeis do aluguel estavam assinados e nós estávamos nos ajeitando na casa.

- OMG! - Parei olhando para o carro estacionado na calçada. - Você tem um Alpha Romeo?

- Você entende de carros? - Emmett me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Claro que sim! Você está falando com a dona de uma das melhores oficinas mecânicas do país darling. - Joguei o cabelo para trás e ri.

- Dona de oficina mecânica? - Ele ficava cada vez mais confuso.

- Vamos indo que eu te conto isso direito - Quase corri para o lado do carona, entrando naquele carro maravilhoso.

Passamos um ótimo dia, andando pelas ruas de Los Angeles, Emmett ia me mostrando os lugares e é claro, eu parava em algumas lojas para fazer umas compras necessárias. Depois paramos em um fast food qualquer para o almoço, a meu pedido, é claro.

- Você é a primeira modelo que eu vejo comendo fast food sem culpa - Emmett sorriu para mim, enquanto eu mordia mais um pedaço do meu hambúrguer.

- Eu não sou modelo exatamente. - Disse terminando de mastigar, Emmett riu. - Eu só sou filha e manequim pessoal da Esme.

- Aposto então que ela surta se te ver comendo essas coisas - Ele riu tomando um gole do meu milkshake de morango, o dele era de chocolate.

- Ei! - Protestei. - Assim vou ter que comprar outro - Fingi um biquinho e cruzei os braços.

- Você não existe sabia? - Emmett me olhava com um sorriso diferente e um certo brilho nos olhos. _"Oh merda"_, só falta ele começar a gostar de mim agora.

Apenas sorri e peguei meu celular, entrando no Twitter. Bella tinha acabado de postar uma foto. Eu ia simplesmente ignorar, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

Era uma foto dela com o Edward, na praia; os dois sorriam abertamente. _Edward idiota_, bufei e joguei o celular de volta na bolsa.

- Algum problema? - A voz do Emmett me distraiu da minha raiva.

- Não, nenhum... - Sorri amarelo. - Quer saber? Acho que esse momento merece uma foto - Catei o Blackberry de volta da bolsa e me aproximei mais do Emmett, nós estávamos sentados no mesmo banco.

Tiramos várias fotos, fazendo várias caretas, e a sorteada foi uma na qual eu dava uma lambida na bochecha no Emmett e ele fazia uma careta. _Esse jogo da pra dois, querida Bella_. Publiquei a foto e guardei o celular.

- Vamos? - Disse me levantando.

- Vamos. - Emmett sorriu e passou a mão pela minha cintura.

Continuamos andando pelo centro de Los Angeles. Passamos em uma sorveteria e enquanto escolhia meu sorvete senti meu celular vibrando na bolsa. Era uma new interaction no twitter, a Bella tinha me mencionado em um tweet.

" rosecullen_ espero que seu dia esteja sendo tão bom quanto o meu ;P" E tinha uma foto junto. O Edward a segurava no colo e dava um beijo em sua bochecha, o sorriso dela era enorme.

- Argh, ela foi longe demais!

- O que aconteceu Rose? – Emmett perguntou.

- Hã? Nada, não. – Passei a mão pelo cabelo. – Vamos continuar? – Forcei um sorriso.

Porque me incomodava tanto ver a Bella com o Edward? Eu não estava com ciúmes, estava?

Terminei meu passeio com o Emmett e ele me deixou na mansão. Tomei um banho demorado e fiquei sentada do lado de fora olhando para o mar e girando o Blackberry em minhas mãos.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo e sinceramente, não sabia se tinha coragem para descobrir. Olhei de novo pra foto dos dois que estava aberta há mais de meia hora na tela do celular.

_Ela é sua melhor amiga, não é Rose? _Minha consciência resolveu se manifestar. _Vai atrás dela, mostra pra esse Edward que a Bella é SUA._

Ela não era minha, mas resolvi seguir o conselho da minha consciência. Coloquei um sapato, peguei minha bolsa e as chaves do carro que a Esme tinha alugado. Passei na cozinha e resolvi pegar uma garrafa de vinho.

- Oi Rosalie. – A mãe da Bella abriu a porta e sorriu ao me ver.

- Oi Sra. Dwyer. – Sorri de volta.

- Sem formalidades, querida. – Ela me abraçou. – A Isabella me disse que você estava aqui em LA, achei que não fosse vir me ver. – Ela riu.

- Só estava esperando o convite.

- Você não precisa de convite querida, é sempre bem-vinda.

- Obrigada. – Sorri e passei a mão no cabelo. – Posso ver a Bella?

- Claro, entra. – Ela deu um passo pro lado liberando a porta. – Ela tá no quarto, você sabe onde fica. – Sorriu, fechou a porta atrás de mim e entrou em uma porta.

Atravessei a sala e subi a escada que levava aos quartos. Parei na porta do quarto da Bella e respirei fundo antes de bater.

- Entra mãe! – Ela gritou lá de dentro.

- Sou eu. – Abri a porta. – Posso entrar?

- Rose? – Ela ficou surpresa. – Entra, pode entrar. – Ela se ajeitou na cama e fechou o livro que estava em suas mãos o colocando na mesinha ao lado.

Eu ainda estava irritada com as fotos de hoje cedo, mas ao vê-la ali com um coque bagunçado no cabelo e seus óculos da Hello Kitty, esqueci tudo isso. Ela era muito fofa.

- Desculpa aparecer do nada. – Me aproximei da cama.

- Não, tudo bem. – Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu só não esperava, achava que você tava com o Emmett. – Ela cuspiu o nome dele.

- Fiquei com medo de que você estivesse com o Edward – Disse o nome dele com desgosto. – também.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Hã – Passei a mão no cabelo. – Vim aqui porque achei que a gente podia esquecer eles, sabe? – Abri a bolsa. – Trouxe até uma garrafa de vinho. – Dei um sorriso pequeno.

- Acho uma ótima ideia. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Vou pegar as taças.

Ela levantou da cama, jogou os óculos em cima do colchão e saiu do quarto. Tirei o sapato, deixe a bolsa no chão ao lado da cama e abri a garrafa.

- Olha só o que eu achei. – Bella disse entrando no quarto. – Scrabble. – Sorriu. – Adoro esse jogo. Que tal?

- Acho uma ótima. – Sorri de volta.

Ela deixou a caixa do jogo em cima da cama e segurou as taças para que eu as enchesse. Colocou a garrafa no criado mudo e começamos a jogar e beber.

As horas se passaram divertidas. Era bom estar com a Bella. Mal podia esperar para passar o resto das férias ao seu lado.

* * *

**Fotos:**

**Bella's look: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=53281248

**Rose's look: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=53071796

**Bella's look 2: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=53449338

**N/A: **(Lory) Olá pessoinhas. Primeiro vamos aos asteriscos:

_Cherrie*:_ traduzindo do francês, querida

_Hollywood Walk of Fame**: _é aquela famosa e conhecida calçada de Hollywood formada por estrelas com os maiores nomes do entretenimento

O que foi essa guerrinha de ciúmes das duas, hein? rs Adoro elas. E aí? O que vocês tão achando? Será que a Bella e a Rose ainda vão demorar muito pra assumir esses novos sentimentos?

Não percam o próximo capítulo, e pra postarmos ele mais rápido, vocês sabem o que tem que fazer. _Deixem reviews!_ Quanto mais vocês deixarem, mais rápido postamos.

Beijos


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 8

Rose's POV

Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo – coisa que eu raramente fazia -, passei o gloss e sorri ao ouvir a campainha tocando. Era a Bella.

Peguei a Pietra no colo e saí do quarto. Ela e a Maria tinham chegado em LA ontem de noite, quando eu estava na casa da Bella. Para estrear a cozinha, Maria decidiu fazer um almoço, então liguei para a Bella e a chamei para vir aqui.

- Oi Bella. – Disse quando cheguei ao fim da escada. Ela ainda estava na entrada conversando com a Maria.

- Oi Rose. – Maria saiu da frente dela indo pra cozinha e a vi sorrindo.

- Olha, olha, a Valley Girl decidiu se arrumar hoje? - Ela corou e desviou o olhar. – Tô brincando, você tá linda. – Me aproximei e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. – Já disse que você devia se vestir assim mais vezes.

- Obrigada. – Ela deu um sorriso pequeno e passou a mão no cabelo. – Pietra! – Disse animada quando viu a cachorra no meu braço.

Ela a pegou no colo e Pietra fez uma festa. Ri. Fomos pra sala e ficamos conversando.

- Ah, quase esqueci! – Bella disse. – Ontem fui ao píer e vi os cartazes de um show que vai ter lá esse fim de semana.

- Hum, interessante. Show de quem?

- Conhece The Pretty Reckless? – Perguntou sorrindo. Ela sabia que eu adorava essa banda.

- Você tá brincando?! – Disse uma oitava acima.

- Não. Acho que a gente devia ir, vai ser muito bom.

- É claro que nós vamos. – Sorri.

- Com licença, meninas. – Maria entrou na sala. – O almoço está servido.

- Valeu Maria, já vamos.

- Isabella, não sabia que você vinha. – Esme disse assim que entramos na sala de jantar.

- Olá Sra. Masen. – Bella sorriu. – A Rose me convidou.

- Tudo bem querida, sem problemas. – Esme sorriu. – E adorei sua roupa.

- Obrigada. – Suas bochechas esquentaram.

Sentamo-nos e o almoço passou tranquilo. Minha mãe era uma pessoa legal - não muito fácil de lidar -, mas a Bella até que se saia bem. Esme parecia gostar dela.

Bella's POV

Buzinei pela terceira vez. Como alguém podia demorar tanto pra sair de casa?

- Finalmente. – Disse quando a Rose abriu a porta e entrou no carro. – Você demora, hein?

- Estava terminando de me arrumar ok?

Revirei os olhos e comecei a dirigir. Estávamos indo para o píer de Los Angeles, onde ia acontecer o show do TPR hoje mais tarde. Combinamos de passar o dia na praia e assistir o show de tardinha.

- Seus amigos vão também? – Rose perguntou depois de um tempo.

- O Tyler, a Lauren e a Emily já estão lá, a Alice, o Jasper e o Alec vão de tarde, tem um almoço na casa da Alice ou algo assim, e o Edward não vai poder ir. – Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir a última frase.

Logo chegamos ao píer, a praia daqui era bem mais movimentada do que a perto da minha casa e o píer era um chamativo para os turistas. Ainda mais nessa época das férias, quando o parque de diversões que tinha ali ficava aberto durante todo o dia.

- Uau, isso aqui é lindo. – Rose disse quando descemos do carro.

- Sim, eu adoro esse píer. – Sorri. – Tem uma parte da praia atrás daquelas pedras – Disse apontando para o fim do píer. – que é praticamente deserta e tem umas piscinas naturais muito lindas. Achei aquele lugar com o Edward quando éramos crianças. Depois te levo lá.

- Vou adorar. – Sorriu.

Descemos até a praia e não foi difícil achar meus amigos. Nos sentamos um pouco com eles, mas logo fomos pra água.

- Vai demorar muito? Já tô cansada de andar, e essa areia tá quente! - Rose reclamou atrás de mim.

- Já estamos chegando. - Ri de leve.

- Você já disse isso umas vinte vezes e até agora nada.

- Para de reclamar garota. - Subi em uma pedra acinzentada e lhe estendi a mão. - Chegamos. - Sorri.

Rose ficou parada do meu lado sem dizer nada, só olhando para o lugar a nossa frente.

- Lindo, não?

- Isso é...

- Vêm, você ainda não viu a melhor parte. - Saltei da pedra onde estávamos para a areia branca e fina abaixo de nós.

Estávamos numa pequena parte da praia escondida pelas grandes rochas. Aqui a areia era clara a fina como a de uma verdadeira praia deveria ser. A vegetação que nos separava do píer brilhava jade com os raios do sol e a faixa de água era de um verde profundo mesmo no dia claro de hoje.

- É tão diferente do resto da praia. - Rose murmurou.

- Nem parece a mesma praia, né?

Atravessamos a pequena praia particular em direção a um grande paredão de rochas escuras. Me enfiei na área verde a nossa direita, tirando alguns galhos da frente.

- O que você vai fazer ai dentro? - Rose perguntou ainda parada na areia.

- Vêm. - Segurei sua mão e puxei para dentro da mata.

Andamos poucos minutos por entre as samambaias e árvores altas e logo avistei a pequena abertura pouco a frente do lado esquerdo. Empurrei uma folhagem de samambaia que escondia a abertura na rocha. Passamos pelo portal cinza escuro e estávamos dentro da caverna.

- O.M.G! Isso não pode ser real. - Rose murmurou incrédula.

A nossa frente se estendia uma comprida, mas fina faixa da mesma areia branca da praia lá fora. As paredes aqui dentro eram de uma tonalidade diferente, cinzas claro com alguns salpicos violeta. A caverna fazia um arco perfeito e alto em torno do grande lado azul brilhante que se perdia nas profundezas do lugar.

Aqui dentro era claro, apesar de eu nunca ter descoberto por onde a luz do sol entrava. A água clara refletia o teto da caverna como um perfeito espelho.

Olhei para Rose sorrindo, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

- Estou sem palavras. É lindo demais. Ela andou devagar em direção a água cristalina.

- É morna.

Ela se sentou na areia de frente para o lago e encostou um dedo de leve na água. Parecia que ela não queria perturbar a paz daquele lugar, mas seu simples movimento desenhou círculos crescentes na água. O som da mesma batendo nas paredes era como um sussurro.

Sentei-me ao seu lado e ficamos um tempo em silêncio, admirando aquela obra da natureza escondida.

- Como você descobriu isso aqui? - Perguntou depois de um tempo.

Continuei deitada, olhando para o teto que brilhava refletindo a água abaixo, ao responder.

- Já tem um bom tempo. Quando eu era criança vinha bastante ao píer, e um dia brincando com o Edward corremos tanto que achamos esse pedaço da praia. Não sabíamos da caverna, achávamos que a praia acabava no paredão. Demorou mais umas três visitas para descobrirmos isso aqui. - Sentei-me. - A gente tinha brigado por alguma coisa que eu não lembro, e eu corri pra "praia secreta", - fiz aspas com os dedos - como a apelidamos. Ele me seguiu, é claro. Ai eu entrei na mata pra fugir dele e acabei chegando aqui. Nós viemos aqui apenas um par de vezes antes dele se mudar pra frança. - Suspirei. Até hoje lembro do dia em que ele me contou que ia viajar. - Mas essa semana ele me trouxe aqui de novo. - Sorri. - Tinha anos que eu não vinha aqui.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Então aqui é como se fosse um... Lugar de vocês?

- Acho que pode se dizer que sim. - Vi seu rosto ficar triste com minha resposta. - Mas, como você é a única pessoa que eu realmente já quis trazer aqui, acho que esse pode ser o nosso lugar também agora. - Dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que vou aceitar. - Sorriu.

- Que bom. Que tal entrarmos na água? É uma delícia. - Sugeri me levantando.

- Gostei da ideia.

Tiramos as roupas que escondiam nossos biquínis e os óculos de sol de nossas cabeças e entramos devagar na água morna, mas refrescante.

Ficamos umas duas horas na caverna tomando banho e conversando. Quando decidimos voltar pra praia já passava da hora do almoço, estávamos famintas.

Passamos por onde o pessoal estava para pegar nossas bolsas e sapatos e fomos almoçar no píer. Mas a Ali cismou que tinha que falar comigo. Então, enquanto a Rose entrou para escolher a mesa e a comida, fiquei do lado de fora do restaurante para ver o que a Alice queria.

- Então, o que de tão importante você tem pra falar comigo?

- O que tá acontecendo?

- Como assim? - Perguntei confusa.

- Desde que essa garota chegou vocês não se desgrudam, você só sabe falar dela, eu vi vocês aquele dia no luau e agora vocês sumiram por quase três horas. Vocês tão juntas, ou algo assim?

- Que?!

- É sério Isabella. Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa... Você gosta da Rose?

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer, porque aquela pergunta era a mesma que eu me fazia todo dia há um tempo. E se eu realmente tivesse gostando dela? Como ia ser isso?

- Não sei. - Respondi sincera, depois de um tempo. Passei a mão pelo cabelo e suspirei. - Realmente não sei.

- Eu imagino que isso não deva ser nada fácil, mas aconteça o que acontecer eu vou estar sempre aqui, e sempre vou te apoiar, ok? - Ela me abraçou.

A abracei apertado, lembrando de todas as vezes em que a Alice me serviu de ombro amigo.

- Obrigada. Eu prometo que se acontecer alguma coisa, você vai ser a primeira a saber. - Dei um sorriso pequeno.

- Espero mesmo, você me deve isso. - Ela deu um soco de leve no meu ombro e sorriu.

- Até daqui a pouco Ali. - Sorri. Ela sorriu de volta e entrei no restaurante.

Ficar pensando nessas coisas só me deixava mais confusa, então decidi ignorar tudo por um tempo e me sentar para almoçar. Estava realmente morrendo de fome.

Rose's POV

O palco do píer estava com as luzes apagadas, mas todos os instrumentos já estavam em seus lugares.

A areia em frente ao palco estava cheia de gente e não paravam de chegar mais pessoas. Eu e Bella estávamos perto do palco com seus amigos, aguardávamos ansiosamente o show começar.

- É a primeira vez que eu venho a um show na praia. - Comentei.

- Sério ? Venho nesses shows desde pequena. - Bella disse. - Essa é a parte ruim de morar em New York. Sempre senti falta da praia.

- Prefiro piscinas. - Dei de ombros.

Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas as pessoas a nossa volta começaram a gritar e as luzes do palco se acenderam. A banda entrou e os primeiro acordes de Hit Me Like A Man soaram mais altos que os gritos.

_- I am strong but love is evil, there's a version of pervesion that is only for the lucky people..._ - Taylor começou a cantar e todos a acompanharam. Pulamos gritamos e cantamos durante a música. - _Hit me like a man and love me like a woman. Love me like a woman_. - A música acabou e todos gritaram animadamente.

- Hey, LA! - A cantora nos saudou. - A próxima música é para as garotas, as lindas garotas de LA!

A batida rápida me era familiar, eu amava Goin' Down.

- _Hey there father I don't wanna bother you but I've got a sin to confess, I'm just sixteen if you know what mean. Do you mind if I take off my dress ?_ - O mais engraçado era ver o número de garotas que tiravam a blusa quando a música começou. Ainda bem que a maioria estava de biquíni.

Bella estava ao meu lado pulando e cantando a música, quando as pessoas a nossa volta começaram a empurrar querendo chegar mais perto do palco. Peguei sua mão para que não nos separássemos, mas alguém a empurrou muito forte e ela só não foi ao chão porque tinham muitas pessoas em volta.

- Você tá bem? - Perguntei perto do seu ouvido a ajudando a se firmar no chão.

- Meu pé tá doendo muito. - Choramingou. - Acho que torci o tornozelo.

Olhei em volta a procura de um dos meninos para me ajudar a tirá-la dali, mas não achei ninguém.

- Vêm, vamos sair daqui. - Passei o braço por sua cintura e coloquei o seu sobre meus ombros.

Com alguma dificuldade conseguimos sair do meio da multidão. Avistei uma fileira de bancos de madeira no píer, alguns metros ao lado do palco. O píer tinha um formato d palco ficava na extremidade que invadia a praia.

Ajudei a Bella a se sentar e abaixei a sua frente segurando seu tornozelo machucado em minhas mãos.

- Tá doendo muito?

- Só um pouco, acho que no final das contas foi só um mal jeito.

- Que bom. - Murmurei e massageei seu tornozelo de leve. Ela gemeu baixinho.

- Desculpa, te machuquei? - Minhas mãos paralisaram.

- Não. - Vi suas bochechas corarem. - Tá bom.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer diante daquilo.

- Hã... Obrigada. - Ela disse depois de um minuto e tirou sua perna de minhas mãos delicadamente. - Já tô melhor.

- De nada. - Disse e me sentei o seu lado.

Percebi que a música já tinha acabado e agora outra tocava.

_"Just tonight I'll stay and we'll throw it all away_

_When the light hits your eyes it's telling me I'm right _

_And if I I'm through and it's all because of you _

_Just tonight"_

Ouvi a Bella cantarolando baixinho ao meu lado e alguma coisa me puxava para aquela garota. Olhei para ela que mantinha seus olhos vidrados no palco. Seus lábios se mexiam, mas eu não ouvia as palavras que saiam deles. Eu não ouvia nada a minha volta. Eu precisava tocá-los de novo, eu precisava sentir sua boca contra a minha.

E daí que ela era uma menina? E daí que ela era minha melhor amiga? Eu não podia mais mentir para mim mesma, eu estava gostando de Isabella Swan.

_"I'm through and it's all because of you _

_Just tonight _

_Just tonight _

_Do you understand who I am? _

_Do you wanna know? _

_Can you really see trough me?"_

- Bella - A chamei.

Ela se virou para mim e acho que meu desejo estava explicito nos meus olhos, pois ela pareceu entender o que eu queria. Suas bochechas ficaram rosadas de novo e seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus. Azul no verde.

O vento de beira de praia jogava alguns fios do seu cabelo em seu rosto. Passei meus dedos delicadamente por sua bochecha, os colocando atrás de sua orelha. Aproximei meu rosto do seu devagar, sem nunca desviar meu olhar do seu.

- Rose... - Murmurou quando minha boca estava bem perto da sua.

- Sem pensar, lembra? - Disse e encostei meus lábios nos seus.

O simples contato fez meu corpo todo se arrepiar. Movi meus lábios delicadamente contra os seus e ela acompanhou meus movimentos. Uma de suas mãos deslizou por meu braço até minha nuca, onde seus dedos se enroscaram em meu cabelo.

Meu dedão acariciava sua face e minha outra mão foi para sua cintura, a puxando para mais perto de mim. O máximo que nossa posição sentadas permitia.

Sua língua quente e doce deslizou hesitante por meu lábio inferior. Sorri com sua iniciativa e abri minha boca de bom grado. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas num beijo dizia tudo o que não conseguíamos falar com palavras.

Sim, éramos duas garotas que sentiam algo uma pela a outra maior do que uma simples amizade. Não fazia ideia do que aconteceria daqui para frente, mas sabia que queria dar uma chance para isso, seja lá o que fosse. E desejava com todas as minhas forças que ela também.

O ritmo do beijo foi diminuindo lentamente até que separamos nossas bocas com um selinho. Nossas testas estavam coladas enquanto tentávamos normalizar nossa respiração. Abri meus olhos e vi que ela me olhava.

Ficamos nos fitando sem dizer nada, palavras seriam necessárias logo, mas decidimos as adiar o quanto possível com medo de estragar o momento.

* * *

**Fotos:**

**Bella's look: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=53416077

**Bella's look 2: **www*polyvore*com / she / set?id=53609625

**N/A: **(Lory) Gente, mil desculpas pela demora com o novo capítulo. Tivemos uns problemas nessas últimas semanas, mas já tá tudo se ajeitando e com alguma dificuldade consegui escrever esse capítulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar.

Ah, e desculpa qualquer possível erro, que com a correria para postar acabou que não deu tempo de revisar o capítulo.

Beijos


End file.
